TOA: Legion XIII
by nexusmaster
Summary: I cannot say that will live long enough to tell you all of this story my children, but I will try. Come, come, gather around, so I may convey to you a tale of the awakening. LukexTear, GuyxNatalia, etc. Crossover with original universe.
1. Prologue: Parallel

**Prologue: Parallel**

_Listen my children and listen well_

_to this interesting story that I have to tell_

_Two worlds, both held by the might of power_

_Its energy blooming like a mighty flower_

_One world, yet two worlds_

_One Divine Being, yet two Divine Beings_

_Lorelei, yet Lilith _

_I am dying my children, for my years are many_

_I am dying for my eyes have seen much_

_I am dying for my feet have felt many a ground_

_I am dying, for I am indeed mortal_

"W-Where am I?" Luke's green eyes blinked open, only to slam shut at how bright it was around him. Realizing that his ability to see would be very limited at the moment, Luke decided to note what his other senses felt. He could definitely feel himself floating, seeing how he couldn't feel any solid ground of any sort. He couldn't feel any wind, so he wasn't falling or anything. The tired teen scoffed and decided to try his eyes again.

"Luke,"

Said noble mentally froze upon hearing his name called. The voice was very, very familiar, "Lorelei?" Luke opened his eyes just enough to see the being circling him, enveloping his naked form with his orange and red light. Pushing his luck, Luke carefully observed his surroundings. He was surrounded by nothing but white, a blank canvas of space that had not a top, bottom, up, or down.

"Yes Luke, it is I." Lorelei patiently waited for Luke's gaze to return to him, "Luke, I must be swift, for I am unable o remain in this place with you."

Luke nodded, showing the being before him that he paying close attention. Though he truly was listening, Luke couldn't help but notice something off about himself, 'Wait, where's Asch?' Luke glanced around quickly, but he didn't see any sign of said general.

Lorelei sensed his distress, "Do not worry about Asch Luke, though I must wait to tell you what happened to him. For now, simply listen," Luke nodded again, "I must ask you to do one, final thing for me Luke, I am sorry to ask this of you."

Luke carefully thought about this. How long has he been here? Luke was absolutely certain a particular young woman was waiting for him back in the world of the living, but this was Lorelei. Could he truly refuse such a being? Luke steeled himself, deciding to at least hear what Lorelei needed, "What do you want me to do Lorelei?"

The being smiled gently, having seen every thought that passed through Luke's mind, "Luke, I need you to go and wake up Lilith, she is another being like me."

Luke's head tilted at this, "Well alright, I don't see why not, where is she?"

"She is in a parallel world, one like yours, yet vastly different." Lorelei mentally sighed, knowing full well that Luke did not understand what he had just said.

"Run that one by me again." Luke gave Lorelei a blank, confused look. How can something be similar and different at the same time?

Lorelei remained silent, choosing every word very carefully, "Luke, the world Lilith is sealed in is very similar to yours, in terms of technology, human intelligence and who you must search for. However," Luke saw caution flare in the 'eye' of the newly awakened being, "in this world, you and your friends do not exist in any way, and the geography is vastly different."

Luke's face lit up, "Oh, I get it. So the basics are the same, but everything else is different?" Lorelei nodded. Upon hearing these conditions, Luke's expression fell. This might take quite a bit of time, seeing how long his past adventure took. Lorelei saw the hesitation on Luke's face, and uttered a phrase that Luke couldn't dispute.

"I love her Luke," The red-haired warrior's head shot up, "Lilith and I are one, but I love her dearly." Luke could practically see Lorelei on his knees when he said his next words, "Please Luke, I beg you to do this."

It was dead silent in the void of bleach white. However, it didn't take Luke long to figure out what the right thing to do was. In the past, he might have thought more selfishly about this decision, but now that he sees things differently, his path was clear, "I'll do it Lorelei, I'll free her."

"Very well," The warm colored being motioned to his left as a faint image appeared beside them, "You must look for the one who is destined to release her; you will know when you find him." Lorelei pointed to a figure standing amongst a crowd of similarly dressed soldiers. They all wore golden armor over an impressive black outfit. The armor only covered the chest, hips, and back, the rest of their bodies being covered by black shirts and pants. On their belts hung a royal-blue cloth, a substitute for a cape, Luke figured.

"So, when do I leave?" Luke quickly shot up an apology to his friends and the one waiting for him, knowing they'd have to wait longer for him to come back. Lorelei, however, did not give him an answer; instead the world around Luke suddenly turned ink black. His ears picked up the booming sounds of yelling, the sound of steel ripping flesh and the thunder of scurrying feet.

_It all started, my children, when a man with burning hair fell from the sky…_

**A/N: Hope you liked the prologue. I just want to lay down some ground work before this gets kicked into high gear. First, I'm no Tales of the Abyss expert, so expect some mistakes involving the details (I'm happy to take constructive corrections and suggestions from experts though). Second, this story will take a bit to iron out, so just give it time. Third, there will be OCs since an entire world will be involved. Fourth, my notes will never be this freakin' long, I promise. Next chapter, we turn to Tear and the others. Until then, please review!**


	2. Come Into My Dream

**TOA: Legion XIII**

**Summary:** After the appearance of a strange creature, a series of events lead our heroes in the midst of a war-torn land. Being led by a mysterious shadow, Tear and the others search for the still missing Luke, their guide telling them he was in this strange world. A grand adventure awaits them, including a challenge greater than their original story.

**Phase I**

**Ch.1: Come Into My Dream**

The field in Tataroo Valley shown with a beauty that many simply observe silently. The white flowers gave it an ethereal glow that went unmatched by any, at least in the eyes of most. However, tonight, it was filled with a hymn that had sadness nipping at its melody. It was the voice of a young woman, singing to the wind, a wind that she hoped would reach the one she waited for. Her hair was long and colored a beautiful shade of brown. Her eyes, now closed, shone with a bluish hue, though one could see the burden she carried shining within them.

The maiden sat on a rock that rested within the field, her friends standing behind her, listening quietly to her song. Eventually, the woman's song came to a close, replaced by a silence meant for remembrance. The ruins remained as a reminder for them, a reminder that the one they were thinking of would return.

"We should go," One of the girl's friends, a man with red eyes and glasses said wisely, "the Valley isn't safe at night." He slowly turned towards civilization, remaining still until he heard his companions follow.

It was a silent agreement between the band of friends as they all turned for town. The two blondes exchanged quick looks before glancing at the one named Tear; the one who had sang the hymn. Tear, noticing the looks Natalia and Guy gave her, flashed a small smile to assure them she was fine. She then turned to the younger girl looking at her, Anise, and nodded. It was time to go, she agreed with Jade.

_Tear_

Tear froze when the wind passed, whispering her name, urging her to turn around. She slowly obeyed, her eyes widening as she did so. Upon seeing what the fates wanted, she immediately tried to calm her shivering body. A warrior with blood colored hair and gentle green eyes stood just in front of her, his long hair blowing in the wind. Tear hesitated, 'His hair is the color of Asch's, but… his eyes,' Tear felt doubt fill her chest. She ignored the sounds of surprise as the others turned to face the figure standing before them, "W-Why, are you here?" She had to know for sure, she had to at least know once and for all if he was ever coming back.

The warrior simply smirked at her hesitation and decided to have a little fun with his response, "This place has a nice view of Hod, besides," He gave Tear a sincere look, "I made a promise to someone." Dead silence followed his words. Tear's eyes stung as she began to cry, deciding to let the bolt of black hair past her. Anise ran towards Luke, yelling his name as everyone else followed at a slower pace. Jade, on the other hand, stood back and looked at Luke strangely.

'Something's off,' Jade examined Luke very carefully, paying heavy attention to his face. Jade's eyes sharpened slightly at the sorrowful look on Luke's face. He remained silent, focusing on what he was going to say after the others found out.

Tear watched as Anise tried to fling herself onto Luke, however, when she did, she passed straight through him. She hit the ground with a thud and a groan of pain. The younger girl got into a sitting position and stared at Luke's back, mirroring the confused looks the others were giving him.

Luke sighed sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain this." His eyes became serious, looking right into the eyes of Tear. He hated the way this turned out, but if they were to live, he had to do this, "Guys, I have to warn you about something, so listen up,"

"Luke," Natalia said out of her shock, "what's going on?" She was shaken by his state, and the serious look on his face. It resembled Asch even more than usual.

Luke bit back a growl; he didn't have the time for this! He opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes snapped up when a circular symbol appeared in the sky. The sounds in his surroundings faded as three comet-like shapes shot out of the symbol and plummeted towards them, "Move!" He turned and scooped Anise up, knowing the others would react accordingly. The three "comets" hit the ground with a bang, tearing up the beautiful field. White petals floated through the sky as the dust clouded everyone's vision, only one knowing what stood within it.

Guy stood in front of Natalia, seeing how they were closest to the impact, his ears picking up a very faint sound. It was like a growl mixed with a gagged laugh, a strange and chilling combination. He instinctively drew his sword and continued to peer into the dust cloud, ready to protect his friends at any moment, "Natalia, be ready at any moment!" He had a very bad feeling about this.

Natalia answered with a determined conformation, jumping back to give herself some distance from whatever might be recovering from the drop. Her keen ears perked up when she heard Tear calling for their recently returned friend.

"Luke, Anise, are you two alright?" Tear glanced around, not exactly wanting to drop her defenses in such a situation. Like Guy, she also could hear the strange noise, and it wasn't giving her a good feeling. It felt like a cold hand gripping her heart and laughing as it did so, holding her very life in the palm of its hand.

"Jade, Guy, get Tear and everyone out!" Luke's voice thundered from deep within the cloud. A yelp was heard as Anise was thrown in the direction of Jade, the calm Colonel catching her easily. He ignored the ranting of said young girl, instead facing what he knew breathed within the now dissipating cloud. When the dust settled enough, Luke looked at the still idol group of his friends, "Why are you guys still here?"

"We're not leaving Luke, not without you!" It was Tear who answered. Her eyes turned from his faint silhouette to the three figures standing in the center of the floating flower petals and dust.

They all gulped down a gasp when they saw two men wearing black suits, both with identical hair and identical sunglasses. Both of them simultaneously ran a gloved through their buzzed black hair, and robotically straightened their ties. They glanced at the stone statue that knelt between them, as if listening to an order. The statue itself wasn't a pretty sight, depicting a strange, humanoid creatures that was kneeling on one knee, its arms cross in an 'x'.

"Who are you guys?" Guy asked firmly. His only answer was a solid hit to the jaw, one of the suited men having displayed inhuman speed and decked him. Natalia immediately let an arrow fly, only to have it caught and snapped in half by the very same suited man. Natalia tried to set up another arrow while Guy tried to retaliate, but both of them were soon sent flying to the other end of the valley. Tear and Jade both didn't even have time to help, for the two men had moved with a god-like speed. Before she knew it, Tear had one of their attackers hovering over her head, energy gathering into his fist.

"Get down!" A ball of orange light shot towards the man and exploded, flinging the surprised foe to the ground. Tear looked at the source and mentally gaped at Luke, his palm smoking from the attack. His eyes looked even fiercer than before, taking her by surprise.

"Jade, you got to move, I can handle them!" Luke ran towards the still recovering enemy, only to be stopped by his partner. Luke ducked under a punch aimed for his eyes and side-stepped to avoid a drop-kick. Luke caught the second kick and tossed the enemy, now known as Suit1, a few feet away. He cursed when the second Suit nearly took his head off with his heel, the polished leather flashing like a new blade.

Luke let out a pained gasp when his current foe managed to kick him straight on in the chest. It was quick, stiff kick that forced the air right out of his lungs. He opened one eye to see Suit2 get ready to drop-kick him in the head, only to have a spear driven right through his chest. Suit2 looked down at the spear and flinched when Jade yanked it out. He silently held the wound and dropped to his knees, his eyes focused on Luke through his sunglasses.

Tear blinked in relief, though it was soon put to rest when she saw Luke raise the Key of Lorelei. Tear and the others watched as Luke aimed for the kneeling man's head, only to have the man turn to dust and reform into a lone raven. The swift bird flew off and into the sky. It was silent for a good two minutes, everyone shocked at Luke's attempt to behead a disabled enemy.

"Listen to me," Luke said calmly, "you guys have to leave." He glanced at the kneeling statue. Luke turned to the now standing Suit1 and pointed with his index and middle fingers. A shot of blue energy blew through the man's chest, though it mirrored the actions of his partner and changed into a raven. Luke noted that both men were smirking when they did so, meaning they knew that Luke and the others were not yet victorious. The red-haired warrior straightened, still looking at the spot where the men used to stand.

"Luke," Jade called in a firm tone, "mind explaining what we just fought?" It was a question that sounded more like an order.

Luke risked a glance at Tear and regretted it. She was giving him the glare she reserved solely for him, and oh how he had missed it, "No time, I guess we'll do this the hard way." Luke spoke in a low voice. His eyes traveled to the statue, the others following his gaze. Guy, feeling pretty curious, approached the statue. Unfortunately, Luke had been distracted at the last moment by a frustrated Tear before he could warn his friend.

Natalia watched Guy reach out to touch the figure, shaking her head at his actions, 'He can be such a child at times.'

Guy's hand continued its path to touching the statue, finally making contact with the cold material. Like a flood, horrifying images flashed through Guy's mind, blocking his senses from the fact that he was currently being choked to death.

"GUY," Luke and the others turned upon hearing Natalia's cry, only to see that the statue had come to life, revealing that it was twice as grotesque in real life. Its skin looked more like armor as it reflected the moonlight. Its eyes were wide and psychotic, though one looked like it had been stabbed by some sort of weapon in the past. It let out the same sound Guy and Tear had heard when it landed before speaking in a raspy, deep voice.

"Foolish ningen, thine fate hast been sealed." Its eyes shifted to a surprised Luke, "Aaahhh," It let out a throaty, chilling groan as its grip on Guy's throat tightened, forcing the man to croak in pain. The demon heard the sound and immediately tossed Guy away, seemingly annoyed by his presence, "Boy, you are beginning to annoy me."

Luke steeled himself, "Thanatos," He charged the beast with the Key of Lorelei, Tear's voice echoing through the field around him. He saw the spears of light form around Thanatos, as well as circle of flame, but he knew how it would end. The spears pierced Thanatos's grotesquely thin body, but the demon simply pulled them out as if they were nothing. Flames engulfed the demon, but it did little but cause the demon to laugh a chilling cackle. Luke jumped into the air and brought his weapon down, only to have Thanatos catch it effortlessly. He was yanked towards Thanatos's face so he could look eye-to-eye with the demon. Luke forced the lump in his throat down as Thanatos snatched the Key of Lorelei away and gripped his entire body with his mighty hand. The demon's arm extended and pinned him against the rocks, its eyes staring at him mockingly. Guy immediately tried to sever Thanatos's arm, but his word bounced off harmlessly. Tear and Jade combined their fonic artes, using every one they knew. All of them didn't even harm Thanatos. The demon simply stared at Luke's angry expression; he knew what Thanatos was doing.

"Thine time," The demon smiled widely, "is up ningen." Thanatos threw Luke towards Tear and Jade, ignoring Natalia's arrows that pierced his body. The arrows did nothing more than sink into Thanatos's skin, leaving no sign of having been there.

With Tear and Jade, they were busy staring at a fading Luke. Luke looked at Tear solemnly, "I'm sorry, I was supposed to be done by now." Tear kneeled beside him, her face giving away the questions she wanted to ask, "I wasn't supposed to stay permanently, I was supposed to simply retrieve you guys, but things got a little messed up."

Tear didn't know what to say, or do. She couldn't touch him, Anise had proved that, and she was speechless. She had been so relieved only minutes before, but now she was losing him all over again. She snapped out of her thoughts when Luke grabbed her arm gently. How could he touch her?

"Tear, I promise I'll come back for you guys, but you have to run, Thanatos is far beyond any of you guys." His eyes, though almost fully transparent, held a strength that was not there before. Tear knew, by just looking into them that he has been fighting for the last two years, but where, and who? She simply nodded as Luke's body almost became fully transparent, "I promise Tear,"

Jade closed his eyes and opened them to look at the idol Thanatos. He had been watching with a strange look on his face. It was borderline psychotic to say the least. He kept his gaze on the demon as Tear stood up again. He didn't need to ask, he knew that she was going to fight the thing. Strangely, he wanted to do the same. The logical side of him, which happened to be almost all of him, told the colonel to follow Luke's instruction and escape, but seeing how fast the demon was, that would be impossible.

Anise glared at the demon from atop her large puppet, finding the look on its face annoying and creepy. She got ready to charge along with Guy when Thanatos extended his long arm towards Tear.

"Do you wish to follow child?" His voice was gentle, as if he felt pity for her. Tear shot the demon a calm look, silently telling him to go to hell. Thanatos cackled again, "Then come hither, let us begin the awakening songstress." As these words left Thantos's lips, a strong wind flooded the valley, causing loose flower petals to cloud everyone's eyes. A flash of yellow light and the echoing of Thanatos's laughter ushered in a rushing feeling, the feeling of falling.

**xxx**

**"I must admit, I never suspected you to end up here like that." Tear's eyes snapped open to see herself surrounded by darkness. Out of said darkness came some sort of being, his form outlined by crimson light. **

**"Who are you?" Tear felt for her weapons, but they were nowhere to be found. She prepared to at least try to defend herself, but the being soon put that action to rest.**

**"I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help you." Tear stared at him, "You are about to embark on a very dangerous quest, you'll need a guide to help you." He offered Tear his hand, but she made no motion to take it, "Smart, I would've killed you if you had trusted me so easily."**

**Tear gave him a look, "Why should I even think of trusting you?"**

**"You'll see soon, for now, simply follow the ones you meet, they'll lead you to finding Luke." Tear's vision went black when the being finished speaking. Her senses then began to work, feeling strangely warm all over.**

**xxx**

The journey to awaken Lorelei had graced our heroes with many unfortunate experiences of pain. However, the pain that boomed through Tear's body right now was one she hoped to never feel ever again. The muffled voices around her didn't help the situation either, especially since the pain was focused around her head. She groaned, an action that seemed to cause a new wave of muffled voices and pain.

"She's waking up!" Tear finally deciphered the words of the voice when she finally opened her eyes. She stared at the strangely dressed woman hovering over her, and the strangely identical woman next to her, "Oh, she certainly is as pretty as Luke told us Crea." The woman said in a bubbly tone.

"Certainly Prea, should we go fetch the others?" The second woman responded.

Tear looked between both females in confusion. She was obviously looking at twins, she knew that, but it was still creepy how they looked exactly alike, save for a bang that was dyed different colors. The named Crea had a blue bang, while the one named Prea had a red one. Both were wearing strange golden armor over a black outfit, "Um, excuse me," Tear interrupted the ramblings of the twins, "where exactly am I?" She took a quick look around. She was in some sort of tent, currently sitting up in a soft bed. There were other empty beds next to hers, indicating that it was probably a medical tent.

Prea grinned at her, "Sorry, you'll have to ask the General all your questions, my sister and I have to leave." She bounced to her feet and skipped to the entrance of the tent, giggling at Tear's uncomfortable expression, "Crea, stop messing with Tear and let's go, Vice Captain Ajax hates it when we take too long delivering messages."

Tear glanced at said twin who was busy messing with her hair. Crea giggled and followed her sister. Then it hit her, "Wait, how did you two know my name!?" At this realization, the twins split, a dust trail following them. Tear glared in their direction before letting out a tired sigh. Wherever she was, it was definitely filled with weird people so far. Tear's eyes slowly began to close before a familiar face came into the tent, the same smart smirk on his face as always, "Jade," Tear mumbled before her eyes opened fully, "JADE!?"

Said man pushed his glasses up and shook his head, "Are you going to lye there all day, or are you ready to go find out about this place?" He thoroughly enjoyed the look Tear shot him before she got up. It was only then did she realize that her clothes had been changed. Tear was now wearing a black thermal shirt and black sweatpants. She looked up at Jade questioningly and noticed he was wearing similar attire, "They changed our clothes, said something about washing them." He shrugged and started out. Tear followed quietly, her head spinning by how fast all this was happening. However, the fact Jade wasn't too shaken was always good to calm everyone's nerves, even if he was _always_ calm.

When Tear left the tent, she shielded her eyes from a bright yellow sun. She examined the well sized encampment that seemed to be nestled in a narrow pass, two mighty mountains looming over her head. She saw various men and women dressed similar to the twins she met before scurrying around, as if preparing for something, "Jade, Tear, nice to see you finally decided to wake up." Anise popped out from behind a big soldier carrying two large barrels, grinning at her slyly, "Imagine what everyone would think, seeing you sleep in like that." Needless to say, the calm soldier was ready to kill the small girl.

Jade quickly broke them up by clearing his throat, "Come on you two, Natalia and Guy are waiting for us in the General's tent." Jade led both of them to a large tent that rested in the center of the encampment, stepping in smoothly. Tear hesitantly followed, feeling rather ill prepared without her valuable weapons and battledress. Curiosity drove her through, the sight of various warriors conversing with Natalia and Guy about some sort of strategy. When one of the soldiers noticed their presence, he politely greeted them, moving to the side to reveal the man in charge.

The General was a man that appeared to be in his late thirties, though it was obvious he was older than that. His hair was colored a light blonde, buzz cut and kept neat, along with his beard and mustache. His sharp hazel eyes turned to Jade, "Ah, glad to see the young woman is up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you for your kind hospitality," Tear answered, although a bit strangely. It was weird being in this situation, and everyone knew it.

Jade decided to take over since everyone else seemed uncomfortable, "General, I believe it is fitting for you to answer the question I asked earlier, I'm afraid the others weren't around to hear."

"Ah yes, how you got here." He sat back and closed his eyes, "You fell from the sky, much like another young man did two years ago. Judging from your dress, we figured you were from the same place, so we dressed your wounds and set to washing your clothes."

"Fell right into a mud-puddle, it was pretty funny." A soldier off to the side chuckled.

The General chuckled a bit himself, "Quite, but I'm assuming you're wandering just where you are." Expectant looks answered his question, "You are in Gaia, a world different from your own."

Guy perked up when he realized something, "Wait, you mean you met Luke!?" Guy stepped forward, "Where is he, is he still alive!?"

The General's eyes didn't waver, "He's fine, I sent him west to the next town, you can find him there." He stood up and slapped Guy on the back, "For now, rest, we'll pack you some supplies and send you off tomorrow, this is no place for all of you to be."

Anise looked up at the tall man, "Why, is something going on?"

The General looked out of the tent and into the horizon, "We're fighting a war right now, and this is the frontlines your on now," He turned to them, "this is no place for you to be right now."

Natalia opened her mouth to protest, but Jade stopped her, "He's right, we need to find Luke, he needs us for something, and I assume it has little to do with their war." He bowed towards the General, "We'll take the offer, thank you again." He promptly shuffled everyone out, leaving the official alone with his subordinates.

"General Steinberg, are you sure we have that much time?" A man with dark blue hair questioned.

"Yes Cain," The General sighed, "I'm sure, according to Prea and Crea, Jake and Ajax are marching west, I sent Luke after them for a reason. According to them, the enemy will be here tomorrow night, that's more than enough time for them to get away." The tent was silent after his words.

**A/N: Well, like I said, it won't iron out for about another two chapters, it'll all become clear then. I've gone through 'Promethes Mneme' and the whole "awakening another part of Lorelei" is where the similarities end. It's a completely different story, though I do recommend it, it's very good. Please review!**


	3. Perishing Song

**A/N: It's been brought to my attention that the timeline of this story is off by a year. I'll edit this mistake, so this story takes place one year after the game's events.**

**Ch.2: Perishing Song**

**Tear opened her eyes to find herself in the void of darkness yet again. She suppressed a sigh, but rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. She already knew the being who spoke to her before was standing just behind her, watching Tear's back in slight interest.**

**"I was wandering when you'd wake up, funny how you sleep in your dreams as well." The dark colored being chuckled, though Tear gave him a dirty look over her shoulder.**

**Feeling certain enough for her safety, Tear turned around, her eyes sharp, "Who are? You forgot to give me a name last time." She felt the urge to hit him when the being's glowing eyes contorted into a confused position.**

**"I suppose I did," He stopped to think, "simply call me Cipher for the time being." He moved his left shoulder uncomfortably, drawing Tear's attention. She noticed how his left arm differed from the other. While the right arm was colored black with red, vein like energy pulsating through it, the left had only one glowing line. The line started at his shoulder and ran down to the back of his hand, where it split into three branches to stop between his knuckles.**

**"I should've asked what you are, you're certainly not human." Tear made sure to stay alert, certain that mentioning this would evoke some sort of negative reaction. It usually did.**

**The dark colored being waved her off and folded his arms, "Not human, but nothing that really has a name." He shrugged. **

**Tear rolled her eyes again, 'This guy's tone reminds me of Luke,' Her features dropped upon thinking of the crimson haired Luke. She saw the figure giving her a sympathetic look.**

**"Listen Tear, you'll find Luke very soon, but you must travel west from your current position." The figure walked past her, facing the eternal darkness that stretched into oblivion, "I will guide you as best I can, I will talk to you as you travel."**

**Tear sighed, "Can I tell the others? They'll think I'm crazy if I talk to nothing."**

**The figure shrugged again, "Whatever, I'm just giving you the heads up, just in case." Tear was about to ask another question, but Cipher snapped his fingers, causing Tear to wake up.**

**xxx**

Tear's eyes opened slowly, revealing the glare that had been aimed at Cipher. She slowly sat up and looked around, figuring it was still early due to how dark it was. She looked at the futon beside her to see Anise sleeping peacefully, unfazed by her strange surroundings. Tear focused her gaze on the head of blonde that rested beside Anise. She easily recognized it and smiled slightly. Natalia had trouble sleeping when they first went to rest.

'It's probably because she's anxious.' Tear quietly slipped out of her futon, certain she had moved with the stealth she had picked up during her life of military service. When she exited the tent, she filled her lungs with the brisk air. She took the time to fully examine her surroundings again. The air was slightly different in this world, it felt… strange. Tear decided to stop before she ended up giving herself a headache.

"A walk might help." Tear strolled through the fairly quiet encampment. She could hear faint voices, most likely belonging to lookouts and those unable to rest. She strolled past the tent serving as the central command post, memories of their new friends whipping through her head. They had already met a group of friendly faces, only to discover that peril surrounded them. Tear stopped abruptly when a familiar scent hit her. She knew it anywhere, and it didn't exactly indicate anything positive.

She followed the scent to dip in the cliff wall, a familiar someone sitting in front of burning incense and candles. She kept a respectable distance when she realized just what the person was doing, 'I shouldn't intrude,' Tear moved to turn away, but General Steinberg's voice cut the silence of the early morning.

"She is my wife," He didn't turn to look at her, his head bowed in prayer, "she died from a sickness that swept through here about twelve years ago." He looked up towards the stone wall in front of him when he heard Tear step closer to him.

"That's unfortunate, I'm sorry for your loss." Tear looked at the picture sitting just in front of him. It was a picture of a woman with rich blonde hair and gentle violet eyes, "She's very beautiful."

The General chuckled softly, "Yes she was, and my daughter looks just like her. Her name is Naiya, you actually remind of her."

Tear was surprised, "How so?"

"She can come as… how to put it. She can come off as cold, but you can see just how kind she is if you look deep enough." General Steinberg looked back at Tear, "I can also see that you love someone, just by looking at you." He chuckled again when Tear's face turned red, "Don't be embarrassed child, it's natural."

Tear glanced around uncomfortably, "I suppose it is."

"I'm guessing it's Luke, he's a good kid." Steinberg gave her a look that made Tear curse Luke's name.

"He talked to you about me; that's how you know so much." Tear mentally shot a curse to Luke when the General let out a laugh. However, Tear had to admit that he had surprised her. Steinberg didn't appear to be the type to play such a prank, especially when doing something as serious as paying respects to a deceased spouse.

The General bowed at his wife's picture one last time and swiftly packed up the incense and candles. Tear caught the flash of hesitation before he spoke to her, his voice low and solemn, "Miss Tear," She looked at him, "if you run into my daughter along your travels, please tell her I love her very much."

Tear nodded, "I will." She didn't need an explanation. She knew all too well why he was making such a request. War was unpredictable, there was no telling when he'd be faced with a challenge that would take his life. Though she was from a different world, they were both soldiers, and understood the basics of being on the frontlines.

A comforting smile came across the General's face as he gently led Tear back towards the tent he'd put them in, "Thank you, now I suggest you get some more rest, you have quite the trek ahead of you tomorrow."

Tear thanked him and watched as he made his way to his own tent, humming a smooth tune that could pass as a lullaby. Tear smiled slightly at the General, admiring his strength, and how sweetly he spoke of his wife. He hadn't said anything too unusual, but anyone could hear that he loved his departed wife dearly, 'I'll keep a lookout for his daughter, shouldn't be too hard if she looks like her mother.' The thought dwelled in her head it hit the soft pillow.

**xxx**

The morning light spilled through the small opening of the tent, annoying those in its way. The unfortunate pair was Natalia and Guy, both trying to hide from the sun's gaze. With a huff, Natalia sat up and glared at the sun, disdaining how it did its job so freakin' well, 'Why me?' Natalia sighed. She had barely gotten any sleep, it seemed as if as soon as she closed her eyes, she had to open them again, "Guy, get up."

"I would protest, but the sun is being a brat this morning." Guy yawned and got to his feet, stretching in the sweats and t-shirt he had been given. His eyes roamed the tent for a second before resting on a familiar set of clothes, "Hey, they must have cleaned our clothes already." Guy snatched up his outfit and sword before disappearing behind a dividing curtain. The tent was divided into three sections. One section, as decided by the band of warriors, was for the girls to change. The middle was where all of them slept, and the last section was for the guys to change.

Natalia stared at the curtain, her brain still not switching to active mode. When Guy emerged, he looked at himself, figuring she was staring at something out of place. When her mind kicked into gear, she blinked and bolted for her clothes. She was beyond the other curtain before Guy uttered a question, "That was embarrassing," Natalia slipped off the drab apparel and began changing.

In about an hour, everyone was awake and suited up. They all checked their weapons quickly before exiting the tent, nodding at eachother. This was it, they were going to venture into completely new territory. Guy and Natalia took point positions, the ladder stealing glances while the prior simply looked around. Guy was still curious about their new friends, wandering if they had any machinery, or technology he'd never seen before.

That's when they saw them. Four giants of steel stood up from beyond a rather large tent. The four giant suits of armor stood as tall as a house, each one baring a sword and lance. A slender black cloth flapped in the wind, serving as a type of cape, similar to the foot soldiers. These suits were covered by plates of golden armor, a symbol emblazoned upon the head. The heads had three puffs of royal blur hair running down the center, towards the back of its head, like a Roman helmet.

"What are those!?" Guy looked masterpieces of machinery as they marched towards the front of the encampment, taking up defensive positions. He was further entranced by their movement when one bent down and jumped high into the air, landing on a ledge that overlooked the camp.

"Hoplite Armors, the heavy infantry in our military, can't wage a good war without a few of those babies on your side." Sai, one of the higher-ranked officers, came up and slapped his hand on Guy's shoulder. He was wearing a huge grin, amused by their reactions, "I had to pick my jaw off the floor when I first saw one."

"They're very interesting, I wouldn't mind examining one up close." Jade eyed the stationary Hoplites curiously. However, his gaze was broken when Sai directed them towards the western part of the camp.

"Lucky for you two, there's a factory that fits and repairs Hoplites, I'm sure they'll let you take a tour if you ask." Sai gave them a thumbs-up and turned to the watching General. He gave a crisp salute and walked off.

Jade and Tear looked around the camp and noticed just how loose everyone was. You could easily pick out groups of close friends and lovers as they strolled around, going through their duties casually. Both were pretty impressed, "If I didn't know better, I'd think we were in a town instead of a frontline encampment." Tear commented.

"Yeah, everyone here acts like they've known you for years." Guy nodded at a passing soldier who gave him a loose greeting. His attention shifted to Cain, one of the other ranking officers. He ran a hand through his dark blue hair and yawned before addressing them.

Cain scratched his head and motioned to two bags resting against the wooden wall of the camp, "We packed you guys some rations, water, blankets, and some herbs in the bags." He walked over to them and threw one to Jade and Guy. Both expected the bags to be weighty, but they were surprisingly light, "We're masters of putting a potent amount in little doses." Cain shrugged. He mirrored Sai's salute and walked off, bidding the travelers a good journey.

"I hope you all have a good trip, just follow the beaten path until you reach a paved road, that road will lead you west towards Pittsburg." The General bowed towards them, the soldiers paying attention to the scene doing the same.

Anise gave them a big smile, "Thanks, you guys have been great." She waved at the soldiers in the background.

"HOLD ON!" Everyone turned to Sai who was running towards them with a box. He set the box down in front of Jade and opened it. Inside were some sort of devices, one for each of them, "You guys should take these, figure you'll be doing some fighting." Sai smirked at the look Anise gave the devices.

"A fine idea Sai." General Steinberg decided to answer the question they were all thinking, "Those are External Shield Systems, E.S.S. for short."

"What do they do exactly?" Tear picked one of them up and examined it. It was shaped like a kite, the top being the thickest part and smoothly flattening to the tip. Like most armor they've seen here, it was golden in color.

Sai's eyes went wide for some reason, a reason that was soon made very clear. Cain appeared behind Sai, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Oh no, not again." Sai groaned and looked towards Cain, "Get it over with." He faced the chuckling officer and waited for his luck to fail him.

"I'll be glad to demonstrate." Cain drew his sword and charged Sai at full speed, fully intent on cutting him. Tear and the others watched in shock as Cain put his body into a horizontal swing obviously powerful enough to split Sai in two. However, the sword never made contact, for it was blocked by a flash of light.

"Cool," Anise gaped at the unharmed Sai, who was currently letting out a relieved breath, "so it's a shield of energy that surrounds you?"

"Correct, it's very useful." General Steinberg faced Guy and the others, "Be safe in your travels, and may our paths cross again."

The band of foreigners placed the E.S.S. packs on their backs and waved goodbye again, finally embarking on their journey to reunite with Luke. They all felt a certain amount of anxiety set over them. Though they had traveled to new places before, this was totally different. They all knew absolutely nothing about this place, nor the dangers that awaited them. What were the monsters like? Who ruled this land, and did they even appreciate their presence here? Many questioned stormed through their minds, but they pressed on anyway.

After an hour of walking, they came to the road they were told about, "It should be easy from here, all we have to do is follow the road west." Guy looked back at everyone, only to see Jade and Tear looking back towards the encampment.

"Jade, Tear, what's wrong?" Anise looked up at them in question.

"I have a bad feeling; we should hurry up and move." Tear took point and led them westward at a brisk pace. Jade too felt that negative vibe, though he knew all too well why he felt it. An unfriendly presence was following them, all he needed was some sort of evidence of its skill and he could begin planning.

**Heads up!**

Everyone responded to the voice, thinking it was one of their companions. However, the source of the command became irrelevant when their surroundings stopped, the color fading to become black and white. They all stared at the person standing in front of them, a smirk fastened smugly on his face.

**xxx **

It had been three hours since Tear and the others departed. In that short amount of time, the atmosphere of the camp changed completely. As black smoke began to fill the sky, the soldiers dressed in gold assembled at the front of the camp, facing the direction from which the smoke came. The once loose and cheery soldiers were now fully dressed in armor, their faces demonized by the helmets they wore.

They all stood in a perfect, practiced formation. Unlike the casual mass of fighters they appeared to be only hours before, these soldiers were now expressing just how fully trained they were. A cold coating covered their once friendly eyes as their enemies drew near. Those holding lances gripped the weapons tightly, glaring into the distance. Those bearing swords stood calmly, a stoic storm getting ready to blow away all those foolish enough to oppose their might. These soldiers, who seemed to be mere village folk only hours before, were now proud soldiers. Men and women alike stood in perfect formation, ready to spill blood.

General Steinberg, the one who expressed kindness and hospitality to Tear and the others, now stood in front of the soldiers. He looked like a demon of steel, his eyes now blackened like coal. He raised his hand, two fingers extended. The soldiers standing near the back of the formation raised their lances and removed the gauze adorning the heads. They revealed the crimson points and raised them in preparation to throw them, "Cain, remember what I ordered you to do?"

Cain allowed a cold smirk to adorn his face, "By your command General." He turned to face the other soldiers, "Let no DUN Dog get past your steel, if you should fall, take ten of them with you!"

"AAHH!" The mass of warriors gave a shout and slammed their shields and spears into the ground as one. It caused a thunderous sound that echoed for miles, displaying just how determined they were to win this fight.

Their souls were bound as one body. They were all in perfect sync, the one knowing the status of the one standing next to him, one brother knowing the pain of his sisters and brothers. And it was so, the X Legion faced the sky-ship, King's Bane as it rounded the corner of the narrow passage, passing through the clouds. It was shaped like a Sting Ray, various heat-exhausts releasing clouds of steam as it flew along.

King's Bane slowly came to a halt and descended to the ground. With a hiss, four hangar doors opened, releasing Hoplites that appeared to be based off of Victorian armor. They skated across the ground and faced the stoic warriors. These giants were followed by an army of gunmen and armored knights, the ladder taking the position behind the gunmen. A single man stepped out from amongst the soldiers and spoke to Steinberg, "General Steinberg, you and your rebellion is charged with high crimes against the crown, surrender now and may God have mercy on your souls."

"This is no rebellion you DUN Dog," Steinberg replied, "we are now the New Helix Republic, but you can just call us Helixians for short." He heard his men snicker at the angered expression on the other man's face, "Who might you be? It is only polite to introduce yourself when you already know the other's name."

"I am Colonel Dickson, Knight of Steel." Dickson paused, "A pleasure, Lion of the North."

General Steinberg snapped his fingers in response, a volley of javelins flying overhead. However, these were no ordinary javelins, for when they struck the ground or a person, they exploded. As dust filled the clearing, Dickson's voice echoed to their ears.

"READY," They all beared down, "TAKE AIM," Like thunder, it all messed together as one sound, "FIRE!" The echo of gunfire and the command to send hot lead towards the enemy molded together, as the battle for Pittsburgh's defense began.

**xxx**

"Who are you!?" Anise mounted her bear and joined everyone in facing the suited man. Memories of their past encounter with such men did not prove favorably towards this situation.

**He's not going to harm you; he's different from the others.**

Everyone looked around, save for Tear, upon hearing the voice, "Who the heck said that?"

"Cipher," Tear answered. Everyone looked at her expectantly, but she just shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh, "I'll explain later."

The man in the black suit bowed to them, his smirk still placed smugly on his face. He was also wearing a black hat, the hem hiding his eyes. However, they could see that he was wearing glasses also, the glare of the sunlight reflecting off of them. He spun the black cane in his hand and slammed it into the ground, a flash of light momentarily blinding everyone. When their sight returned, the man was sitting up in a tree just to the left of them. The tree resembled a Sakura tree, but its pedals were white instead of pink, "Lost little sheep I see here, sheep you know not their true way."

'Great, another person talking in riddles,' Guy shot Jade a look before focusing on the man again.

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked, pointing her arrow right at the strange man's head.

"A world with many paths, forming another drop of water in the sea as it diverges onto another branch of the oldest tree." The suited man caught a floating pedal and examined it, as if it held the answers to the world's riddles, "Which world is real, which world is fake? Perhaps what is real here… is unreal there." The man released the pedal and let it blow into the wind. He stood up on the branch and faced the still confused group of travelers. He tipped his hat just as a strong breeze blew by. He fell back, as if falling from the tree, but he never hit the ground. Nom, he simply disappeared with no evidence of ever being there.

The world around them began to move and color returned to their surroundings. They all exchanged confused looks before facing Tear, "You have some explaining to do."

-_It is said that when the man in the black suit is seen, a great tragedy is to follow. Be weary. _

**A/N: Wow, that was deeper than I wanted it to be. I hope you guys like it, there's more to come. Just to forewarn you, the next chapter won't follow Tear and others too much, but it doesn't for a purpose, so just let it play out. Please read and review!**


	4. An Old Friend

**A/N: Not much to say, other than to prepare for some more OCs. Don't worry though; the dominant cast will thin out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales, but I did come up with the storyline and the world used.**

**Ch.3: An Old Friend**

The effect of running into the strange man in the black suit was still hanging over the traveling heroes. Anise had only recently stopped rambling about how weird the man acted, and the nonsense he spouted. Natalia didn't say much on the subject, but it was obvious that she too was questioning the stranger's sanity. Jade and Tear took to it silently, the prior figuring it would be best to ask someone more familiar with this area, while Tear brushed it aside.

"How much further until we're there?" Anise groaned. The sun was on its way down, turning a fire orange as it approached the horizon. Jade searched the bag their former hosts gave them and removed a map.

"We should get there soon," Jade looked to strange rock formation that was marked on the map, "seems whoever made this likes using landmarks for reference." He handed the map to Natalia when she motioned to see it.

"Wow," The princess examined the map, "this is very well made, there's so much detail on the terrain." The map showed a detailed picture of the continent they were on, including a line that separated the "Settled Zone", from the one not yet settled. The continent itself resembled strange looking dragon towards the east and molded into a polygonal mess towards the west, "Helixia, must be the name of this country."

"Yes and no," Jade corrected. Everyone stopped to look at him in confusion. However, in Jade like fashion, he nominated a certain someone to explain, "Guy, you do the honors, I'm suddenly feeling tired."

Guy gave him a disapproving look, "I wasn't there when the general explained it; you should be the one to do the explaining."

Jade shrugged, "I told you what I knew, so why not spread the knowledge?"

Guy opened his mouth to protest, but Tear cut him off, "Just explain Guy, you know Jade won't back down."

The blonde swordsman grumbled before responding, "Alright, this is the simplest version…"

**xxx**

_It all started in the country east of here, Drakia I believe. There was a group of landowners and religious separatists that wanted to go to a newly discovered land to the west, here._

General Steinberg threw the dead gunman off his lance and turned to observe the battlefield. His forces were dwindling slowly, but for every one that died, they took ten DUN soldiers with them. He watched helplessly as two Helixian soldiers were gunned down after dispelling an entire regiment. Feeling a prick in his neck, he turned and spun his lance, the pole end splitting the charging soldier's head open. As the half-dead DUN dropped to the ground, the general threw the lance. The weapon split the air and drove itself into the knee of an enemy Hoplite, jamming its movement.

_From what the general told Jade, sometime between the settling and about two years ago, the king of Drakia began to oppress the people here. He over taxed them for meaningless items and wrongfully denied them a voice in his courts. Eventually, the nobleman here decided to write a petition, in an attempt to respectfully advise the king to stop his actions._

"How the mighty fall, Lion of the North," Colonel Dickson appeared from a cloud of smoke, rifle in hand. The rifle was equipped with a long bayonet, golden vines decorating it. His long, grey colored trench coat flapped in the wind, a smirk of hate placed on his face, "I'm disappointed."

The Lion of the North, Steinberg, turned and drew his sword, a Xephos (1), and pointed it as Dickson, "I have not fallen yet DUN Dog, I swore to my brothers that I would slay the King's Bane, and I shall do just that!" He charged the calm rifleman, weaving between his sights.

**(1) Xephos- Single-edged blade used by the Greeks, most notably the Spartans**

Dickson bit back a curse and fired, not believing his eyes at what happened next. The bullet seemed to slow down as Steinberg split it in two, the halves shooting off into the backs of two unsuspecting DUN soldiers. The Colonel leapt backwards when Steinberg took a swipe at him, managing to leave a cut in Dickson's coat, "You'll pay for that you rebellious swine."

"Come at my blade you lowly dog and taste my steel." The General began to glow golden as he reared back, a low roar coming from his chest and through his throat, "RAAAH!"

_After two petitions, the king pressed harder, further oppressing the people and even sending military regiments to keep the people from rebelling. Eventually, however, the nobleman snapped and decided physical action needed to be taken. It wasn't anything violent, only protests and a refusal to purchase overtaxed items. This didn't do much more than anger the king, which ended with him pressing even harder._

General Steinberg's form disappeared and reappeared behind Dickson, standing tall and proud. His title was proven to be accurate, as the Colonel yelled out in agony, a gash in his chest spewing crimson blood. Dickson fell to his knees as his torso began moving from his lower half. He had been cut in two, his heart and brain still functioning as if nothing was wrong, "Y-You'll burn in hell for d-denying his Excellency!" Dickson croaked. Those were his last words, as blood flooded from his mouth as he fell to the ground and died.

_After another year, the settlers had enough. By this time, they had settled numerous towns, each with a fully functioning trade route. On top of that, unknown to Drakia, the settlers had stored up and refined weapons in preparations for a revolt. With an act of war, the settlers declared their independence from the DUN Empire, Drakia, and deemed themselves Helixians._

General Steinberg threw off his helmet and coughed roughly. His body was too old to pull off such abilities, and he paid for even attempting, "Ah, the mortality of man will forever be an equalizer," His eyes moved to Dickson's corpse, "that is why I can no longer bow to a king, no man can take the place of God."

"General," Cain ran over to him, an injured Kai running beside him, "the ground forces are retreating sir, they're going to finish us with the cannons!"

Kai spat a mixture of blood and dirt onto the ground and glared into the sky, "What are your orders sir? We only have one-hundred men and women left!" Kai looked at his commanding officer, a fire burning in his eyes.

General Steinberg looked around, feeling the expectant gaze of his remaining forces. He saw the fire burning in all of their gazes, feeling the determination to win, or die trying. He smirked and turned to the ascending King's Bane, "We attack the King's Bane, have all remaining Hoplites open fire on it while we set off the trap." He turned back to his forces and raised his sword, "Together we fly, to win this fight, OR DIE!"

"Let freedom ring," Cain chuckled and gave the damaged Hoplites a hand sign. The steel machines raised their rifles and aimed carefully, "FIRE AT WILL!" A shallow volley of rifle fire hit the King's Bane, barely piercing the thick armor. Cain snorted as everyone spread out, some to activate the traps and others to prepare for the counterstrike, "AIM FOR THE VENTS, THE VENTS!"

_Now, they're fighting a war for their independence, a war to separate from the DUN Empire. This continent is full of useful resources, so they won't let it go so easily. The general even mentioned them using their best forces to try and take this land back. However, another country to the east is helping them out, but this war is still at a dead-lock and leaning towards DUN._

Explosions rocked the trenches as explosives planted in the canyon wall went off, sending rocks plummeting for the low-flying sky-ship. The King's Bane, between having its heat vents and weapon docks being fired upon, and the large boulders slamming into it, started to face major damage. Smoke poured out from various injuries, reverting the mobile fortress to a floating pile of metal. However, the King's Bane would not bow so easily, using the cannons at its side to spray the land below with cannon fire.

Explosions peppered the remaining Helixian resistance, leaving only a handful left to stand. General Steinberg, Cain, Kai, and a few others stood proudly, though they were heavily injured. Cain blocked out the blinding pain coming from his blown off arm and glared at the demon in the sky, glowing sapphire as he concentrated. As one, the remaining soldiers jumped an inhuman height, some sort of magic propelling them.

The cannons soon reloaded and fired yet again, this time blowing the Hoplites and their pilots to nothing but a smoking pile of twisted metal. However, the riflemen stationed at the sky-ship's opening focused their fire at the approaching warriors. General Steinberg resisted the urge to assist his men as they were shot down, leaving only Cain, Kai and himself, "RAAH!" He drove his blade into the ship and spoke a hastened chant as he dragged the blade across the wing. A massive wave of energy severed the wing, blocking his sight of Cain and Kai. However, he knew they were already dead, but not without heavily damaging the other wing.

Inside the control room, the captain was frantically ordering his men to stabilize the teetering King's Bane, the machine whining as it strained to stay in the sky. The captain and crew all turned to the window when they heard a thump, only to see one General Steinberg preparing to break the glass, "Shoot him, someone shoot HIM!" The captain scrambled for a gun, but the weapon fell and slid back towards the smoking hallways of the injured ship. Biting back a curse, he watched Steinberg break the glass with a powered swipe of his word, another energy wave shooting through the ship.

**xxx**

"…that's about all of it." Guy shrugged. Everyone jumped when a thunderous bang echoed in the distance, a column of smoke shooting into the air. They all looked at the smoke with concern, recognizing the location to be where they had come from.

"You don't think that's… where the encampment was do you?" Natalia asked. She already knew that it certainly was.

"More than likely," Jade callously turned towards their destination, "come on, we still have a little bit to go." He started back on route, though the rest of the group hesitated.

Tear gave one last glance before following Jade, a familiar voice ringing in her head. It said something about going back to help, how just leaving them wasn't right. At first, she assumed it was Cipher, but she then realized that it was her conscious. Normally, it would be silenced with a bit of logic, but now it had taken on the voice of a particular red-haired swordsman, 'When I find Luke, we're going to have a long _talk_ about his behavior.'

"Isn't there something we can do?" Natalia questioned.

Guy placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head solemnly, "I don't think the general would like that, he sent us off intending for us to miss the conflict; it would go against his honor as a warrior."

"Correct," Jade turned back to face them, "but if you really want to see if they're alright, we can always send Mieu to check it out." Everyone gave him a look of confusion until he reached into the sack once again. They all gasped, especially Tear, when Jade showed them a familiar, snoozing Cheagle.

"MIEU!"

The little creature slowly opened its big eyes and looked around drowsily, "W-Where am I?" His eyes grew to an unheard of size as Jade dropped him. With a small thud, Mieu hit the dirt road, the Sorcerer's Ring spinning crookedly. He looked up when Tear scooped him off the ground and set him back on his feet, "Where are we, how did I get here?"

"I'm not too sure about that myself." Guy's eyes widened when the words left his lips, the fresh memories of their past encounter coming to mind, "That man, maybe he slipped Mieu into Jade's bag."

Jade simply nodded, "Correct, I thought you guys already knew that." His tone was sarcastic, receiving a well deserved glare from the others. The calm genius simply chuckled and looked down at Mieu, "Mieu, can you follow this road and check on a small camp there? It would help us find Luke." Jade added the last bit when he saw the little creature's uninterested face. At the mention of Luke's name, the Cheagle smiled widely and bounced right off, already halfway there.

"Cute," Tear's eyes tensely shifted to a snickering Guy and Anise, "speak one word of what I said and I'll hurt you."

"Anyway," Guy shakily changed the subject, "do we keep going, or do we wait for the little guy to get back?" His only response was the retreating back of Jade and Tear, "Hey, wait for us!" He turned to a disappointed Natalia and groaned.

"Honestly Guy, sometimes you're so hopeless." Natalia walked off, leaving Guy to wallow behind.

**xxx**

Smoke filled the entire canyon as fuel fires and wisps of flames covered the former battlefield. The scene Mieu came upon was not one anybody would willingly view. The small creature sadly walked through the smoke and flames, looking from side to side at the corpses and charred remains of people and Hoplites, "This is horrible."

"Move it, get the injured at a safe distance, all those not assigned to help clean up, with me!" An authoritative voice echoed through the roaring flames, giving orders to marching soldiers. Mieu curiously slipped through the smoke and peered at the small collection of soldiers covered in silver armor. The one barking orders was wearing a long white coat that flapped in the heated wind, a visor covering his eyes from view. His armor, which rested underneath the coat, seemed to melt into the tough material that formed his boots, which were slightly burned.

"Sir Charles," Another, similarly dressed soldier ran up beside him, "let me treat that injury." The soldier, who seemed to be female, pointed to the cut on his cheek. He brushed her hand away gently, his eyes scolding her from behind the visor.

"We need to press on to Pittsburgh; we should have more than enough men to take it if this was the bulk of their defense." He turned to the silver armored soldiers behind him, "We leave in five minutes, gather as much supplies as you can, we restock in Pittsburgh and prepare to take Fort Xteel (ex-teel)." He opened his mouth to say more, but then his visor snapped to focus on a now quivering little mammal, "What in God's name is that?"

"I don't know," The other coat wearing woman knelt down to look at Mieu, "but it's cute." She smiled at the Cheagle, calming Mieu. However, the blue creature was soon snatched up by the one named Charles, "Charles, let it go, you're hurting it!"

He did as his companion said and loosened his grip, only to toss Mieu at said woman, "Elizabeth, keep an eye on that thing," He faced the western path, "I have a feeling we'll need it." He whistled sharply, summoning a armored horse to him. He hopped onto its back and helped Elizabeth up, 'This feeling reminds me of that Luke character, interesting.'

**xxx**

"To be honest with you, this place isn't too different from the towns in our world." Guy examined the various people going about their daily errands, the battle happening just over the way seemingly very distant. The only difference they could see was a difference in architecture. The buildings in general seemed to be a strange mix of slanted and curved roofs with white pillars holding up the front entrance and sides.

"Well the general said Luke was somewhere around here, I wander where he is." Anise scanned the small crowd of people, not seeing a spot of red anything, "I can't see him from here."

"Let's go further into town and check the inns and places like that, we might find some sort of clue." Tear started off towards the center of town, not bothering to ask for anyone to accompany her.

The others watched her until she disappeared into the crowd, her dark colored dress blending in quite well, "Let's split up, I'm sure we'll be fine here." Jade glanced at the glints of gold armor he saw peppered through his view, 'The soldiers stand out so easily, it'd be suicide to try anything.' He continued running scenarios through his head as he started to the left part of town, a crowd forming around something interesting.

Guy and Natalia exchanged glances before going the opposite direction, figuring that two sets of eyes would do better in the dense section. Their attention immediately went to a commotion forming around a man shouting something. They decided to work their way closer so they could hear the man over the yelling crowd.

"THE DEFENSES HAVE FALLEN; A FORCE LEFT OVER FROM THE KING'S BANE IS HEADING THIS WAY!"

"How do you know!?"

"Yeah, were you there, why didn't you try to stop them!?"

"I SAW THEM FROM ATOP THE RIDGE; THEY ARE RIDING TO TAKE THE TOWN!"

Guy and Natalia looked at the worried crowd with concern. They didn't know what the King's Bane was, but from the looks of it, it wasn't a good thing. Deciding they'd heard enough, they moved on. However, Natalia did hear something about evacuation, so she put the information away for the moment.

Tear was finding her search was getting her nowhere. Some people had stopped to help her, figuring she was lost or something. When she asked about Luke, describing his crimson hair and other physical characteristics, they'd shrug saying they haven't seen someone like him for days, 'This is hopeless, it's like finding…'

**A needle in a hey-stack?**

Tear's eye twitched when Cipher chuckled at his finishing her sentence, "Cipher, what is it?" Tear whispered. The last thing she needed was people thinking she's crazy for talking to herself.

**Relax child, I'm here to help out. Look for your boyfriend in the pub, he's most likely hanging with soldiers, and soldiers here love the pub.**

"Why's that?" Tear started for the pub, a building easily found by the dazed men staggering around outside of it. She already had a good guess, but this was a new place with new rules most likely.

**Well, aside from being a lively socializing spot, it's also a good place to get inside information and receive the latest from the Big Five, the nobleman who lead the Helixians.**

Tear had to admit, that was pretty organized. Whoever these Big Five guys were, they sure knew how to be discreet. She carefully entered the lively atmosphere of the pub and immediately felt the vibe that screamed "There are many people like Luke infesting this place". She chuckled lightly at how silly it sounded, but she now feel Luke's type of people, calling them "Lukalikes".

**Told you it was lively.**

"Then I took that things mouth and stuck a Freeze Orb inside it, turned it into a reptilian Popsicle!" A hardy voice laugh with a jolly bellow, the sound of him slapping someone's back echoing through the madness, "Had myself some haggis afterwards, nothing better than that one boyo!"

"Hynes, if you slap the boy any harder, it'll end up matching his hair!" Another jolly voice joked. A roar of laughter followed, the subject obviously doing something that the crowd found funny.

"Come on, lay off guys, I only woke up an hour ago." Tear's eyes grew to the size of dinner-plates upon hearing the voice that just spoke. The tone was slightly deeper, but it was definitely the same. She could practically picture his face as she pushed through the men blocking her view. The men and women having a time all stopped when Tear locked eyes with none other than Luke, "T-Tear?" He stared in disbelief.

"L-Luke," Tear stared right back, "you're alright." She took a deep breath and calmed down. She had to fight off the urge to run to him and slap his head off for scaring her, and the equal urge to hug him until his spine shattered. She was snapped out of her inner battle when a large hand slapped her on the back, the same hardy voice bellowing right beside her.

"Well laddy, you never told us ye had yourself a wee lass already!" The man named Hyne spoke in a heavy accent, enjoying how red Luke's face went, as well as the surprised look on Tear's, "The name is Hyne lass, but I'm sorry to say Luke here already has himself an angel waitin' for him, taken you know."

"Um Hyne," Luke meekly interjected, he leaned close and whispered, "that's her."

Hyne did a double take, glancing between Tear and Luke, "HAH," He slapped them both on the back, "Of course she is lad, a fine catch boyo a fine catch indeed!" Tear gave Luke a blank look, still too dazed to connect the dots. Luke smiled sheepishly and shrugged. With a new speed, he took Tear's hand and wove his way out of the pub, leaving roars of laughter and merriment behind.

Tear finally found her wits and stopped Luke, "Luke, hold on," Said swordsman turned to look at her, his eyes slightly downcast, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

Luke glanced at her eyes and looked right back down, "I know, are the others here too?" He saw her nod, "Good, we'll round them up and gather at the inn, we're leaving tomorrow, I'll explain at the inn, I promise." Both of them turned to start walking, only to come face-to-face with a very tall, very muscular man.

Tear was taken back by how massive the man was, dwarfing Largo by a goot head and shoulders. His skin was darkly tan, almost like he'd gotten too much sun, and his body was covered with red war-paint. Two, beautiful feathers stuck out from a thick black bandana that kept his long, black hair at bay. He looked down at Luke and Tear with coal grey eyes, "You alright?"

Luke gave the giant a large grin, "Yeah Black Hawk, just needed to duck out of there, you know how Hyne is." He motioned towards an even more surprised Tear, "This is Tear, an old companion of mine, Tear, this is Black Hawk, he's assigned to keep me out of trouble."

Tear would've been hurt by being reverted to companion level, if Black Hawk hadn't spoken, "The angel you spoke of, Black Hawk remembers." Luke jumped, a fit of stuttering lunacy leaving his mouth in a lame attempt to hide the redness on his face. Tear simply looked at Luke's reaction and allowed herself to blush a bit.

"Black Hawk, Black Hawk," Tear's eyes continued their surprise series of widening when she heard two familiar voices chant the name of the large man in front of them. Like two cats, the twins Prea and Crea appeared on Black Hawk's shoulders, each one grinning at his stone-like face, "Black Hawk, when are we leaving for the capital, Captain Ajax isn't one to appreciate our being late." Crea stated, lounging on Black Hawk.

Both twins focused their gaze on Tear and giggled, "Tear, good to see you again, I see you found Luke." Prea gave said warrior a sly look, "Keep your excited hormones under control Sir Luke, Tear is a high-class lady after all."

"WHY IS EVERYONE DECIDING TODAY TO PICK ON ME!?" Luke feigned anger and pouted. He knew the twins loved it when he did so, a story he decided to tell his old friends for a good laugh later.

"Luke, we should find Jade and the others." Tear wisely advised through her small smile. She couldn't help it, Luke and Guy's antics with Jade were humorous enough, but this was too much for anyone. Even she found this group amusing.

Luke returned to normal, glad that his actions got Tear to ditch the mad expression, "Alright, where to first?" The hyperactive twins popped up in front of him, waving their hands frantically, "Alright, I pick Prea to explain."

"Aw," Crea pouted, "you always pick her!"

"We know where they are, we tracked them since they entered town!" Prea and Crea pointed to some random direction and marched off, a stoic Black Hawk following.

"Such happy girls," Luke's face changed to a Jade type look, "a bid weird, but happy." He followed, motioning for Tear to do the same. When all of them were on the move, Luke snuck Tear's hand into his, taking her by surprise.

She got the message, but the fact that he was discreet about it was by far the most surprising thing to happen today, 'Now that I think about it,' Tear felt a sudden wave of concern, 'Luke is acting very different, I wander what happened.' She stared at Luke as they walked along, noticing the subtle changes in his expression. It started out cheery, then content, then to blank, a deteriorating sequence that chilled her. She could see in his eyes that he'd seen some things in this world that probably affected him, but the question was, 'What was it?'

It didn't take too long to round everybody up. Aside from everyone being taken by surprise by Black Hawk's intimidating appearance, it all went by pretty smoothly. Jade had been found comfortably placed in the midst of husband-hungry women, a smooth smirk placed on his smart face. Natalia and Guy were rescued from a vendor who mistook them for a married couple, insisting on selling them a "special" potion to help with child production. Needless to say, said vendor had no balls to speak of since Natalia kicked him in his nuts enough times to scare any male nearby.

Anise was a longer story. She had managed to get into it with one of the female soldiers, challenging her to an arm wrestling match. It was a sight too humorous, and cute in some eyes, to interrupt. Between Anise's strained face and physical appearance, it was a scene the twins cooed at, voicing Tear's silent label of cute. After they deemed the match a draw, Anise skipped over to stand right in front of Black Hawk. Where everyone else was taken back, Anise just gawked, "Cool, you look pretty tough big guy!" Everyone shook their head as Anise climbed up to the man's shoulder, "Now this is more like it."

The walk to the inn was filled with everyone greeting Luke and examining his changes. He had grown about another inch and ditched the old white coat and shirt. He kept the pants, but he now wore a black t-shirt that was snug around his torso. It managed to show off a scar on his left arm, one nobody really recognized, yet another thing to talk about. Unlike their meeting in the valley, Luke's hair was cut back to the way it was when they fought Van, only it retained its deeper crimson color.

"Ah, Master Luke, nice to see you again." The innkeeper gave the twins and Black Hawk a warm smile before turning to the others, "Some new friends I see."

"Nah, these are the ones I told you about, this is Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade, and Anise." He pointed at each one as he named them, the innkeeper greeting them politely, "We'll be staying for one more night before we head off and out of your hair."

"You were no trouble my boy, I'm only glad your injuries healed properly. Now do you want dinner brought to the dining room so you and your friends can talk?" The innkeeper turned his back just in time to miss the suspicious looks Natalia and everyone else shot Luke.

"Y-Yeah, but hold off until I'm sure I'll be alive long enough to eat it." Luke led everyone into the dining hall, taking a seat at the end so everyone could look at him. It was a shaky start, but he went through his talk with Lorelei and what the being told him to do here.

"I see, so how exactly did you end up knowing so many people?" Jade questioned. He figured it would take something pretty good for a large number of skilled warriors to know him by name so soon.

"Well," Luke scratched his head, "that's a funny story…

FLASHBACK

_Luke let out a pained grunt when his body hit the ground. He could feel the earth beneath him rumble with the feet pounding into it, he could hear the surprised voices of those who saw him fall._

_"He came from the sky!"_

_"Get him up and out of here, he looks sick!"_

_"He's kind of cute for a weird flying guy who falls from the sky."_

_"Crea, put your boyfriend hunt on hold and heal the kid!"_

_"There's no need to yell Ajax."_

_Luke felt himself being moved and painfully opened his eyes. He couldn't make out any faces, but he saw a series of warriors fighting off silver blobs. A soldier with white hair scooped him up and ran towards a town, yelling for a medic along the way. Luke fell out of consciousness when he felt gentle ahnds take him, a soothing feeling starting to course through his injured body._

END FLASHBACK

"…after that, I've just been helping out and looking for the guy Lorelei told me about." Luke looked up and sighed deeply, "A whole year of searching and I still don't' know who it is."

"That's why we're heading for the capital; Captain Ajax said he found something worth looking into." Black Hawk reassured.

"I've heard you three talk about this Ajax, what kind of man is he?" Natalia pictured an older man, resembling General Steinberg.

The twins and Black Hawk pointed at Jade, "He's like that guy, only he smiles less." They said in unison.

"Please Lorelei, tell me he's not." Guy looked at Luke for some sort of hope, but his old friend simply shook his head solemnly.

"It's true, it's like someone said 'Let's torture Luke and create a Jade the Second Coming, just to annoy him' and didn't hesitate to do so." Luke chuckled at the horrified looks on everyone's faces.

Jade, however, wasn't too broken up, "I'm interested, I'll have to test this guy out for myself." Jade's face turned into a serious one, "Luke, I've heard talk about enemies coming to this town, I think it'd be wise to leave before they get here."

Luke sighed again, "Yeah, you're probably right. The town's being evacuated early tomorrow morning, so we'll just leave from the evacuation point."

"You seem unusually comfortable Luke, have you fought these DUN soldiers before?" Natalia questioned. Being a princess, she was curious about this entire political situation. She hadn't considered the possibility of a group of people separating and starting a revolution for freedom against mistreatment. Overthrow the throne yes, but not shirk the whole monarchy idea all together.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to bed, we have an early start tomorrow." Luke stretched, avoiding the question, and started for the door, only to have one of the workers roll in their dinner. Needless to say, he sat back down in a heartbeat. Everyone sighed, though glad that Luke still was his old self. Tear stared at Luke the whole time, finding his avoidance unnerving. He was hiding something, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Before we eat, we have something to do!" The twins caught everyone's attention. They exchanged mischievous looks and focused their gaze on Guy. With one, swift, unstoppable motion, they glomped him, giggling at his mortified face.

"GAH, GET THEM OFF ME!"

**A/N: Finally, the gang is together, and with some interesting additions. I decided to have fun this chapter and add humor, seeing how the twins are the comic relief and all. I'll add more pairing material for fans next chapter, for the meat of the story begins there. Please continue to read and review!**


	5. White Saint

**A/N: Dang, I apologize for the very long absence; I needed to focus on prior obstacles before continuing this story. Anyway, there'll be more explaining and a good bit of action this chapter. I apologize again.**

**Ch.4: The White Saint**

The night in Pittsburgh was still and relaxing. A cold wind blew in from the north, cooling the northern town to a comfortable temperature. However, the falling leaves and thinning animal sightings showed the approach of winter. A particular red-head was enjoying the still night, using the silent time to sort out his thoughts. He was both shocked and glad to see that his friends made it to the world, and safely no doubt. He closed his eyes and allowed the night air to blow through his hair. He opened them again to enjoy the view that the inn balcony provided, the still lobby resting lifeless behind him. Suddenly, his senses prickled, "Nice night, isn't it Tear?"

Said woman stepped out of the darkened hallways and made her way over to Luke, "I'm surprised, how did you know I was there?" The small smile she had was wiped clean when a solemn look shot over Luke's features before putting his calm expression back into place.

Luke smiled softly, "I've been… busy," He chose his words carefully, "since I arrived here. I can thank Ajax for that, him and Jake made sure to beat attentiveness into my skull."

"A task we could never do." Tear felt a wave of relief when Luke laughed, 'Good, you're still relatively the same.'

The hero of Auldrant turned to her, "Don't talk like I didn't do anything right," His tone was light-hearted, "I did manage to release Lorelei and walk away unscathed." He smiled at the calm expression on Tear's features, "I missed that."

Tear gave him a confused look, "Missed what?" She felt her cheeks flare when Luke gave her a passionate look, his hand lightly touching her face.

Luke leaned towards her, "Everything you do when you talk to me."

Tear looked away, "You've certainly grown bold." She took the hand that was touching her face and held it, "Do you… remember what I said in Hod?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I heard." He leaned in, but Tear ducked away slightly, giving him the not-what-I-was-talking-about look. Luke blinked in confusion until his face fell into a disappointed expression, "Yeah, I'll make sure to come home safely."

Tear nodded and walked over to the balcony's edge, placing her arms on the railing. She looked up at the moon and examined the stars, "The sky is the same here, if I didn't know better, I'd think we _were_ home."

Luke sighed, "Yeah, I really do miss Auldrant. I still had so much to see, you know?"

Tear looked down, eyes closed, "That's right; you didn't really get a chance to travel for the sake of traveling." She turned and looked at him, "Maybe we can travel together, I haven't done much pleasure adventuring myself."

"Now who's being bold?" Luke chuckled at the glare Tear shot him, "It's strange," He looked back up at the sky, "it's like I never left you guys," His eyes went to Tear and then towards the rooms, "you all haven't changed at all."

Tear gave him yet another confused look, "I thought I told you, I always wear these clothes." She pointed to her usual Oracle Knight uniform. Luke had an amused expression, but Tear decided it was time to voice her observations, "I did notice you changed your clothes."

Luke shook his head, but decided to go along with it, "Yeah," He looked down at himself, "I tried fighting in my normal clothes, but that didn't go too well." Without thinking, Luke lifted his shirt, exposing his abdomen. He caught his action and mentally cursed.

Tear couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Besides the fact that she was looking at Luke's better toned abs, she noticed what any healer would. A large 'X' shaped scar covered the skin, its dark color indicating how serious the injury actually was, "H-How did you… get that?"

Luke sighed, "I fought a skilled DUN soldier; hit me with an Electro-Sphere."

Tear nibbled at the inside of her cheek, wishing she could've been there to help, "I assume someone already reprimanded you about that?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, but Ajax helped me get used to how fighting here works." He suddenly hit himself on the forehead, "Oh, I forgot to explain to you guys." Tear tilted her head at him, signaling that she was listening, "Fonic Artes work differently here, you probably won't be able to use a lot of them until you get used to this environment."

Tear nodded, "Yeah, I already noticed, and I'm sure Jade did too." She looked back at his abdomen, "What's an Electro-Sphere, I've never heard of that fonic arte."

Luke simply raised his palm, sparks of electricity forming in it. Suddenly, the wisps of electricity focused into a spinning ball of lightning, giving off small gusts of wind, "I managed to learn a few things here. Fonic Artes are used more to improve physical abilities. Often times, people are born with the natural ability to use certain elements. There are Sole Elementals, those who use one element, Dual Elementals, those who use two, and Tri Elementals, those who use three. The more elements a person uses, the weaker it is, but they have a wide range of abilities." Luke stopped and took a breath. However, when he saw the blank expression on Tear's face, he simply blinked, "What, did I go too fast?" It was an honest question.

Tear snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "No, I got it all. It's just that… I didn't expect to have to learn combat related information _from_ you, especially something this … complicated." She mentally slapped herself when she wasn't able to read Luke's expression, "Sorry, that was rude of me." She jumped when Luke laughed, all signs of negative emotion leaving him.

Luke finally composed himself, looking at Tear's glaring eyes, "Sorry for laughing, it's just that you had a good point. I can only imagine the expression on Guy and Jade's faces when I tell them." He stepped to her and took her hand, "It's alright Tear, really."

Tear sighed, "You changed … even more than before."

Luke nodded, "I've made plenty of friends here Tear, as well as experienced things that were new to me." He pressed his forehead to hers, feeling Tear recoil in shock of his boldness.

Tear hesitated, taken completely by surprise, "L-Luke," She fought a sudden fear that this wasn't real, that the man in front of her was nothing but a sick mix of her inner wants, and a dream, 'Is this really Luke, _my_ Luke?'

**Duh, shoot, and I thought you were one of the smarter ones of this rag-tag group.**

Tear's face snapped to a death-glare, aiming it for the one who spoke. Luke looked around in surprise before looking down at her for an explanation, "He's Cipher, he helped us find you and is acting as our guide." Luke was taken back by her stoic, obviously disliking, response. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

Luke shrugged, "Oh, I thought it was something a bit worse." Yet another blank stare from Tear, "What, I've seen weirder in this place." Luke looked up at nothing in particular, "Hey Cipher."

**I like this guy. Why were you so worried about him ending up dead in a ditch somewhere?**

Tear's eye twitched slightly, "How did you…"

**Know you were thinking that? Heh, accessing memories and your thoughts is easy Mysterica … speaking of which, who would name their pride and joy Mysterica?**

Luke snickered, earning a glare from Tear, "Oh come on, he's funny." Luke turned his attention back to Cipher, "Hey, Tear's getting pretty mad, think you can leave us alone for a bit?"

**Ah alright kid, but only 'cuss you asked so nicely.**

'He's doing this to spite me.' Tear thought banefully, Luke's new close proximity brought her back to the moment.

"I think we better head up, we've got some ground to cover tomorrow." He watched Tear nod and started for the stairs leading to the rooms, "Hey Tear,"

Said fonic hymnist looked at his back attentively, "Yes?"

Luke looked over his shoulder, mirroring their positions back in Hod, "Love you too." He continued towards the steps, leaving a dumbfounded Tear behind.

Though it was true that no outward expression of shock was shown by Tear, but she was actually taken back. Luke's handling of the situation was near perfect, as if it was practiced over and over again, similar to a play, 'How did he … get so confident?' She obviously didn't expect him to have grown this much in his absence.

**Clong Clong Clong**

Three rings of an obviously big bell echoed through the night, destroying the silence and tranquility like a Mystic Arte. Tear jumped when Luke reappeared, sword in hand, "Tear, get the others up and meet me at the entrance of town." Luke started off, but Tear stopped him.

She held a sharp intake of breath when she saw the sharpness in Luke's eyes when he looked towards her, "What's going on?" She steeled herself, 'Deal with the matter hand before personal matters Tear.' She reminded herself.

Luke took a deep, calming breath, "That bell means that the watchman sighted enemies, we'll need to hold them off for the townspeople to get away safely." He turned again, yelling back as he dashed out, "I'm going to round up the Helix soldiers stationed here, meet me by the gate!"

"Luke," Tear called after him, but he was already out the door and into the street. Tear sighed, 'One thing hasn't changed at all.' She spun around to see the others making their way down, each one looking like they could go for more sleep.

"What's that racket about?" Guy yawned, referring to the constant ringing of the bell.

Jade calmly cleaned his glasses, "It's obviously an emergency signal, the enemy probably moved faster and sooner than expected." He glanced around carefully, "Where might Luke be, I heard you two talking just moments ago."

Anise, Natalia, and the twins gave Tear a knowing look, but the trained soldier brushed it aside, "He went to warn the Helix soldiers, he said to meet by the front gate."

Anise fastened Tokunaga on her back and made a determined face, "Let's go then, no doubt Luke will get himself killed if we're too late."

Natalia strapped on her bow and quiver of arrows, "I don't know, he's seems … different." She looked towards Tear, confirming her suspicion with the troubled hint on her friend's face. Natalia smiled slightly, Tear was putting up a good front, but when it came to Luke, she could hardly hide all of her emotions.

"Yeah, let's stick it to those DUN Dogs!" Prea and Crea climbed onto the broad shoulders of a silent Black Hawk, huge grins on their faces. Prea looked at Natalia, seeing her bow, "Stick with me, I'll show you where the best places to shoot are."

Natalia smiled and nodded, "Thank you that would be helpful."

"All of you should follow the evacuees; this is not your fight." Everyone looked up at Black Hawk, seeing his focused eyes from under the headband's shadow.

Anise folded her arms in defiance, "No way, we were brought here to help Luke and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"I don't know," Jade shrugged, "these old bones of mine ache pretty bad, maybe I should leave with the elderly townspeople."

Everyone, save for Black Hawk and the twins, sighed heavily. Prea and Crea, however, closely examined Jade, "What are you talking about Colonel," Crea started.

Prea mirrored her sister's admiration filled eyes, "You look so young and strong." They leaned in and fluttered their eyelashes.

Jade shrugged again, a smug smirk on his lips, "Well, the Curtiss family does age gracefully." Another heavy sigh filled the room, leaving Jade to feel very satisfied with the morning's start.

Natalia ignored Jade for the moment and leaned towards Tear, "Did Mieu come back yet? I'm worried about him."

Tear looked at her, "I thought he was with you, I haven't seen him." Tear suddenly felt something very bad, "Oh no, you don't think he got captured do you?"

Natalia looked down with concern, "Let's hope that's all if something did happen."

"There's a good chance he's dead."

"JADE!"

"What?"

**xxx**

"Mieeeeuuu." The small Cheagle groaned as he sat in Elizabeth's lap. Though he enjoyed his current position better than being manhandled by Charles, he preferred Tear more. He risked a glance at Elizabeth's face, catching her smiling down at him.

"Aw, don't be scared little guy, we're going to return you to your home, just you wait." She gently picked him up and looked him in the eye, "If not, then how about living with me?"

Mieu forgot his current situation for a moment, "But I already have a Master."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and the horse came to a halt, its rider, Charles, looking back with equal shock, "H-He spoke." Elizabeth's awe struck face split into a starry-eyed smile. She hugged Mieu and cooed, "Aw, he's absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever laid my eyes on!"

"More like a demon in sheep's clothing." Charles reached back for Mieu, but Elizabeth backed away, holding the Cheagle protectively.

"Charles," She spoke in a firm tone, "you will leave this poor creature alone." She pouted in sympathy, petting Mieu softly, "You've scared the poor thing enough." She glared at him and stuck out her tongue at his indifference.

Charles removed his visor and stared at Elizabeth, then at Mieu, "Very well, we will return him to Luke, but I won't ensure his master's survival."

Mieu shivered, "You won't Master will you?" He calmed when Elizabeth softly patted his head. Silently, the march continued, the lights of Pittsburgh coming into view, 'Master, everyone, please be careful,' Mieu looked at the two white-clad warriors, 'I can sense all sorts of power from these two.' Mieu settled in for the ride, confident that Elizabeth will keep him safe from harm.

**xxx**

"Hey Luke," Guy called up towards the gate, catching the red-head's attention. Luke looked away from the thirty soldiers at the gate, "Any word on when the enemy's coming?"

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of frantic steps and heavy breathing stopped him. Everyone turned their attention to just outside a gate, a small boy stumbling in. Some of the soldiers ran over and steadied the boy, awaiting what message he was trying to convey.

"They huff are huff knights huff two of them." The boy struggled to speak, still winded from his run.

"Come on boyo," Hynes shook the kid, "speak the King's English. What did yah see?" His heavy accent didn't hide the anxiety in his voice. Guy couldn't tell if it was excitement, or nervousness.

The kid finally caught his breath, "The DUN soldiers are just beyond the hill!"

Hynes slapped his forehead, "Come on lad, how many are there?"

The boy shook his head, "At least forty, but…" Hynes' laughing drowned out the boy's voice, a hand slapping his back.

"Hah, only forty, this'll be easy lads and lasses." He laughed heartily again, but he was silenced by the last person our heroes expected.

"Hynes," Luke silenced the heavy-set man, "let the kid speak, he has more to say." Luke looked towards the kid, signaling for him to continue.

The boy took a deep breath, "Charles the White Saint and Elizabeth the White Maiden is with them!"

The visitors from Auldrant looked around when everyone gasped in shock and horror. Anise looked towards Luke curiously, seeing the same look of shock on his face, "Who are those two, are they strong?"

Luke's hands balled into fists, "This is bad, both of them are White Knights, each of which are just as strong, if not stronger, than the God-Generals."

"What?" Natalia breathed.

Another Helix soldier answered, "There are six White Knights: Charles Joseph, the White Saint, Elizabeth Taylor, the White Maiden, her brother Isaac Taylor, the White Sentinel," He was interrupted by Luke.

"Isaac Jones, the White Noise, Magdalene Heartworth, the White Rose, and Henry Clinton, the White Sparrow. Each of them can easily wipe out hundreds of soldiers without breaking a sweat." Luke cursed under his breath, but his features remained virtually calm.

Jade observed Luke carefully, swiftly silencing Anis when she went to say something. His eyes sharpened when Luke looked up, addressing those around him.

"Set up a perimeter on the rooftops, archers will need to give us some sharp support to keep us ahead. Heavy hitters stay in front, we'll keep them at bay that way. Those with more speed will use any chance to dispel ranks as quickly as possible." Everyone immediately followed Luke's orders; catching his old friends way off guard, save for Jade.

"Wow Luke," Guy punched him on the arm, "barking orders like a pro, and good ones at that." He grinned, though he was still shocked on the inside.

"As I suspected," Everyone looked to Jade, "I thought it strange that you would have to go fetch soldiers not under your command." Jade smirked slightly, "I must admit, I was surprised to hear you give orders so well."

Luke scratched the back of his head, "Heh, you learn a few things when you hang around commanding officers."

"Second Lieutenant Fabre," A soldier holding a strange weapon approached, "do we have clearance to use the muskets sir?"

Luke shrugged, "You don't need to ask, just make sure you watch your fire, our ammo supply is low."

"Aye sir," The soldier saluted and ran off towards a house, the ladder lowered to help him up.

Tear stared at Luke with slight surprise, "Second Lieutenant?"

Luke shrugged, "It didn't start that way, Legion General Jackson Lionbreed named me Second Lieutenant as a joke at first, but it eventually stuck."

"I thought you hated war." Tear questioned. She never pictured Luke joining the military, let alone jump into a war.

Luke looked down, "I thought so too, but seeing these people and listening to their reasons to fight," He looked up, a fire in his eyes, "this is different, they're fighting for freedom, not simply land, or blood feuds." He shook his head, "We'll talk about it later, I need you guys to get out of here."

"What?" Anise stomped up to him, "Like I told Black Hawk," She pointed to the silent giant, "we were sent here to help, and that's what we'll do."

"I agree," Natalia stepped forward, "we're here to help you Luke, and if that means helping these people, then so be it. Besides," Natalia looked at the soldiers around her, "seeing people willing to fight for their rights is one of the most inspiring things to be part of."

"Yes," Jade pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "I want to see just how good you've become. Sure, it's not as heartfelt as the others, but it's a reason all the same."

Guy gave Jade a look, "I thought so." He looked to Luke, "We're friends Luke, when are you going to quit trying to push us away and let us help you out every now and then?" He drew his sword, "My blade will always be willing to fight alongside yours, and cut you down to size if you get too full of yourself."

Luke nodded at his friends and looked to Tear, "And you?"

Tear shook her head, "You idiot, have you forgotten already?" She stepped past him, "I promised to watch you, and I plan on continuing that promise."

Luke looked at his friends, "Guys, thanks," He pivoted towards the gate, "thank you all. Let's show this world what we've got."

"I'll go join the archers." Natalia started to a building, accepting a hyper invitation from Prea to join her. She joined the twin atop the roof, seeing why she picked this spot. The outline of the window allowed for good protection, and it was close enough to get off some good shots.

"Aim for the neck," Prea advised, "the E.S.S. can't take away enough kinetic energy to keep a shot to the neck from harming the target."

Natalia nodded, "Thanks," The blonde archers looked on as the dark morning slowly began to brighten. After an hour of still silence, footsteps in the dirt could be heard. The echoing of dirt being crushed under boots was almost deafening in the still silence, causing Natalia to become nervous. Memories of when she ran through the battlefield came roaring back, the same nervousness boiling up to her stomach.

"Here they come." Luke said, putting one hand on the Key of Lorelei. He peered through the morning mist, cursing the fact that he couldn't see who exactly was approaching. After a few seconds of hearing boots coming towards them, a person finally emerged.

The figures that came from the mist had similar uniforms on. Both wore white coats that flapped in the brisk morning air, black, beaked hats that shielded their eyes, and a black uniform underneath the coats. The male figure addressed Luke with a familiar tone, noble venom biting at the red-head, "So you are the Luke I've been hearing about, the one who struck down Richard the Lead Soldier."

Luke closed his eyes, "Unfortunately yes, he insisted on oppressing the people of a small village. I tried to persuade him to leave, but he attacked. I had no choice but to kill him." Luke looked back up, "Will you make me do the same White Saint?"

"Luke," Guy looked to his best friend with more astonishment. He was acting like a true leader, 'I only wish I could've been there to see you along the way.'

"First things first," Charles looked to his companion, "Elizabeth." The woman knelt down and released a ball of blue fur. The little creature hopped over to Luke, chanting happily.

"Master, Master, Master, you're alright!" Mieu hopped around a surprised Luke before hopping over to Tear.

Tear smiled at him and lowered the pack she held in her arm, "I'm glad your safe Mieu, hop in and stay safe okay?" Mieu nodded happily and jumped into the bag.

Luke looked towards Charles, "Thanks, he's a dear friend of ours."

The White Saint merely stared with stoic eyes, "A mere formality, I had no reason to kill it." He drew the rapier on his hip and drove the blade into the ground, "I will only warn you once to stand down, if not, I will be forced to kill all of you."

Luke stood tall as wind started picking up around him, swirling around his body like a protecting barrier. At once, the wind ignited, covering him in blue flames, "I can't do that."

"May God have mercy on your souls." And it was so, The White Saint dashed for the Light of the Sacred Flame, the Armies of Gold rushing forward to meet the Sentinels of Silver. The clash of steel and flesh thundered through the town, the White Knights staring down the heroes of Auldrant.

Charles and Luke locked blades, sparks firing around in a deadlock of strength. Charles immediately, shifted his waist, dodging Guy's first swipe and gathered electricity in his hand, "Electrosphere!" He managed to juke past Luke and weave around Guy's second swipe, planting the sphere of lightning into Guy's gut. The blonde swordsman let out a cry as he was thrown back, immediately replaced by Anise atop Tokunaga.

However, as Anise went to pound Charles into the ground, a flash of white knocked her flying. Anise, when her head finally caught up to the moment, looked to see Elizabeth standing at the ready. The female knight knocked her knuckles together, the sound of steel clanging through the night. Anise and Tokunaga charged Elizabeth, but the swift woman weaved between the slower paws of the stuffed animal and kicked it into the air again. Charles and Elizabeth stood together, holding off the intense attacks of the heroes of Auldrant with ease.

Suddenly, a melodious voice reached Charles's ears, the lyrics in a language he could not understand. His sharp eyes snapped to Tear as she sang the First Fonic Hymn, "Elizabeth, aim for the songstress, she could be dangerous."

"On it," Elizabeth growled and flung her fist forward, flames swirling around her as she did. Guy, Luke, and Jade were thrown backwards, the White Maiden shooting for a still singing Tear. The Oracle Knight had to cease her song and roll to the side, the intense flames licking at her cheek, "Dodge this!" Elizabeth turned and flung her other fist forward, aiming for the back of Tear's head. However, Tear managed to dodge that attack as well, though it was out of sheer instinct.

'I couldn't see it, she's even quicker than Sync and Legretta.' Tear gripped her staff and pointed it towards Elizabeth. Three shots of light shot in the White Maiden's general direction, but Elizabeth easily weaved and deflected them.

Above, Natalia was lining Elizabeth up, aiming for her leg to try and slow her down. However, when her hand let go of the arrow, a hand skillfully held it in place. Natalia gasped and turned, seeing the steady gaze of the White Saint, "H-How did you, when did you…" Natalia looked to see Prea hanging over the edge, a streak of blood staining the roof.

"Natalia!" Charles turned into Luke's fist, throwing him from the roof and allowing the arrow to crookedly fly into another building. Luke landed and knelt beside her, seeing Natalia shiver a bit, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and took a breath, "Yeah, I'm fine." She immediately got up and went to Prea, helping the lightly injured twin to safety. When she was safely on the roof, Natalia healed her, though she noticed how different it felt when she did. Giving Luke a brave smile, she readied her bow again, "Get back down there and help Tear, she can't hold off Elizabeth forever."

Luke nodded and back-flipped off the roof, sword at the ready. As soon as he landed, he found himself on the receiving end of Elizabeth's attacks. He twirled and held his sword to block her barrage of swift jabs, the silver on her knuckles sparking when they made contact with the Key of Lorelei. He clinched his jaw when Elizabeth decided to go into a match of strength, locking with the Key and trying to push him back. Amazingly, the slim woman displayed inhuman strength as Luke's boots began to slide back, digging into the earth as they did.

"Holy Lance," Tear's voice sounded, a glyph forming under Elizabeth. The White Maiden looked up, seeing the spears of light floating above her, ready to skewer their target.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and waited as the lances descended. With inhuman speed, she deflected and ducked under the lances, ending up in a position that needed great flexibility. He legs were split until she was on the ground, her waist twisted until her shoulders were pointed forward. She let her tensed figure snap to their original positions, breaking the lances as she did, "Well," She smiled kindly at Luke and Tear, "that certainly was unexpected, I've never seen that kind of stuff before."

"Thunder Blade!" Jade's voice echoed through the immediate area, catching Luke's horrified attention.

Luke, Tear, and Elizabeth watched as a glyph formed under Charles, the calm White Saint holding off Guy and Anise effortlessly. He looked up when a great sword of lightning formed above him, ready to cleave him in two. However, a smirk grew on his features, his eyes flashing dangerously, "JADE NO!" Luke tried to get closer, but it was too late. The sword of lightning descended just as Anise and Guy distanced themselves, leaving the smirking White Saint to the fonic arte.

Jade, amazingly, watched in utter shock as his arte was caught by Charles by the hilt of the sword, the bolts of lightning licking at him. Like a sponge, the lightning was absorbed by Charles, his body glowing purple as electricity encircled him, "Well," Jade spun his spear and got into a defensive stance, "that didn't work too well."

"Big mistake," Charles straightened, rapier pointed to the sky, "Emperor Rain." He thrust the rapier into the sky, distortions forming in random places above the battlefield. Like the rain, bolts of lightning shot down from the heavens, striking those bellow. Some bolts simply hit houses, catching them ablaze, while other managed to hit unsuspecting Helix soldiers. As the lightning rained down, Charles charged Jade, his eyes snapping to Guy who was trying to intercept. With the speed of his element, Charles spun around and elbowed Guy, spinning back to kick him away into a blazing house.

Natalia gasped when she saw Guy fly into the blazing residence, jumping from the roof and weaving between battling Helix soldiers and DUN musketeers. She approached the house and dove in without thinking, seeing Guy motionless under a broken table, "Guy, come on Guy wake up!" She coughed and shook him, trying to hoist him up so she could carry him.

"That did not feel good." Guy groaned and steadied himself. He finally noticed they were in a burning building and plucked up Natalia, "Wow, burning house, not good!" He dashed out, holding Natalia under his arm. When they exited the building, Guy took a deep breath, coughing from the aftereffects of being surrounded by smoke, "Wow, that was close."

"Um, Guy," Natalia tapped his hip, "you can set me down now." She glared up at him with pink cheeks, but she was obviously upset at his absent mindedness. With a yelp, Guy dropped her, the blonde archer hitting the dirt with a thud, "Sometimes Gailardia, you can such an idiot." She got to her feet and brushed herself off. She yelped when Guy shoved her aside, impaling a charging DUN soldier with his sword.

Guy threw the soldier off and looked to Natalia, "That makes us even, now let's go help out Jade." Natalia and Guy held their gaze for a few seconds. However, the moment shattered when Jade landed between them, his clothes slightly burned.

"Jade!" Natalia gasped and immediately started healing him, the fonist busy straightening his crooked, and slightly cracked, glasses.

Jade shot both Guy and Natalia a sharp look, "If you two are finished, we kind of have a White Saint giving us a bit of trouble."

**xxx**

Anise rubbed her sore bottom, moving a piece of broken wood off of her, "Boo, these guys are way tougher than the God-Generals." She brushed off Tokunaga's head and hopped on top of it again, glaring at Elizabeth and Charles.

"We need to pull back; the citizens are already at a safe distance." Tear looked towards Luke, seeing him stare at the two White Knights carefully, "Luke," She called when he didn't respond.

The red-haired swordsman spat to his left, gripping the Key of Lorelei, "You're right, we won't win like this." He looked around, looking for a specific someone, "Hynes, come here!" Luke signaled to the large man. Hynes smashed the heads of two DUN musketeers together and made his way to Luke.

"Aye lad, what might you be wantin' during a time like this?" Hynes looked towards the White Knights, "Make it swift boyo, the White Saint isn't patient forever."

Luke leaned in, "I need you to help us get to the tower so we can ring the bell, we're pulling out."

Hynes laughed, banging his shield on the ground and raising it again, "No problem boyo, you and the lasses stick close to me; I'll get you to that bell." Luke turned to Tear and Anise and nodded to them.

Charles and Elizabeth watched as the four made a run for the tower, "Should we give chase?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly. Her smile faltered when she looked to Charles, seeing a trail of blood flow from his lips and his nose, "Charles?" He didn't answer, "Charles!" She swiftly caught him when he collapsed to his knees, his hand covering his bleeding mouth.

"Curses, I used too much at once." He coughed, a squirt of blood shooting from between his gloved fingers. Elizabeth held him firmly, her eyes watching with concern, "Stop looking at me and go after them, we cannot allow the Helix soldiers to escape." His eyes were focused on the retreating form of Luke and the others, seeing them swiftly disable whoever gave chase.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'm staying with you; you could bleed to death if I don't do something." She reached into the pouch at her hip and removed a box. She opened it, she took out two pills, offering them to him, "Take these, they'll heal any internal damage."

Charles sighed and took the pills, "You always insist on staying by my side when you _know_ it endangers our mission." He popped them into his mouth, his eyes flashing when he swallowed. He leaned against a destroyed wall of a house and watched carefully, cursing when the bell rang soundly, "Now will you go after them?"

Elizabeth answered by plopping down beside him, "Nope, you're an idiot so I can't trust you to take care of yourself." They were silent for a few seconds, listening as the fighting began to grow still. Elizabeth noticed she had closed her eyes and opened them, only to see an ill fog roll in and feel the temperature plummet, "What's going on?"

Charles noticed her scoot closer, but chose to ignore it, "Something's here," He tapped her shoulder and struggled to his feet, "something ominous." He looked towards the path the Helix soldiers were heading to, 'Luke, why are you here… where id you come from?'

"CHARLES!" Elizabeth pointed to the top of the bell-tower, a tall shadow looking down towards the retreating forces of Helixia.

"What in God's name?"

**xxx**

"T-Thanatos!?" Luke looked up at the psycho demon, hearing the wheezy cackling of the hellish being. Guy and the others, including the Helix soldiers, looked up with a mixture of familiarity and horror, knowing the appearance of the beast spelled death.

Thanatos looked down at the shocked humans, a sick smirk slowly forming on his lipless mouth, "Tonight the wind smells with the stench of blood as my liege flexes his **might**," Thanatos's eyes sharpened, "someone must die this **night**." He cackled again, the ill fog swirling around and forming a humanoid beast, similar to Thanatos.

"What in the name of Yulia is that thing doing!" Anise watched as the fog took a familiar shape, one that she thought they'd never have to see again. The towering figure stood a full head and shoulders above the houses, its eyes glaring and lusting for blood. A shriek filled the night, blood flying from Luke's left, eyes wide with surprise and horror.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again, I had prior commitments that needed my full attention. I am going to update more frequently, I just got a new wave of inspiration and drive. Please read and review!**


	6. Dancer of the Sword

A/N: Thank all you reviewers for your kind words and encouragement; it really helps with the motivation

**A/N: Thank all you reviewers for your kind words and encouragement; it really helps with the motivation. I do have a surprise for you guys, and that's a trailer in production showing all major OCs and revealing a bit more of this mysterious plot. **

**CH6: Dancer of the Sword**

The fading night held an ominous chill, fog covering the surface like a thick blanket. The streets and grass were all hidden under the thick layer of moister, the buildings shadowed by the still present moon. All was still as the fog suddenly began to collect into one mass. The thick cancer of fog then shot into the air, stopping to stand taller than the houses and bell tower. As the fog took on a more solid and demonic shape, various weapons shot out from the ground at its base. A wicked spear stood taller than the slim katana, the chain of the small scythe rattling in the brisk wind. However, a soul-sucking claymore stuck out from the rest, its tip as wide as the onlookers were tall. 

Breaking the still silence, a shriek rang out, echoing through the surroundings and startling the night crawlers and nocturnal hunters. Luke Fon Fabre slowly looked to his left, eyes looking towards a skewered Helix Soldier behind him, her blood splashed on the faces of those around her. The one who shrieked was the woman beside her, wide eyes watching as the cross-shaped spikes of light retracted into the ground. Everyone's eyes dropped to the ground, seeing a crimson streak run from the now dead soldier and towards the tall mass of fog, resembling a red carpet. 

"W-What is that?" Anise shivered, the fog taking on a humanoid form with six arms. Two glowing yellow eyes glanced around until settling on the group of petrified Helix soldiers and the heroes of Auldrant. 

"It can't be!" Tear's eyes grew wide as the creature flexed its arms, the fog exploding off its now solid body, "A Sword Dancer?" Tear couldn't help but gawk along with everyone else, save for Jade of course, recognizing the creature, though she noticed a few, very important, differences. Unlike those from Auldrant, this Sword Dancer looked much more powerful, and it was definitely taller. Its six arms moved independently, grasping the weapons around it as its yellow eyes stared lustfully at its prey. 

"What's a Sword Dancer doing here and why is Thanatos using it?" Guy readied his sword, breaking his surprised trance and glaring up at the motionless demon, "That freak, just what _is_ he?"

Luke glanced from Thanatos to the Sword Dancer, mentally cursing t how the situation was just shot to Hell. If they simply turned to escape, no doubt the Sword Dancer would give chase, picking off the retreating warriors until they were all dead, "Hynes, Black Hawk," Luke felt the two large men step up beside him, "I'll need your help, we need to keep it occupied until everyone's escaped."

Natalia's eyes snapped to Luke in surprise, "No Luke, the three of you alone can't take that thing." Everyone looked to Luke, seeing a slight smirk on his face.

"Prea, Crea," Luke looked back at the twins, "you still have what Ajax gave you two?" He saw the two women give him a blank look until their eyes got starry eyed.

Prea and Crea grinned at each other before jumping up and down, "Hai, hai, the package, the package!" They sang. In seconds, they held out two identical parcels, both wrapped in snow white wrappings. Luke took the two parcels and gently undid the wrappings, revealing two identical spears. Prea cleared her throat and held up a tiny piece of paper, "Ahem," She coughed, "dear Luke, I've sent this package to you just in case your bone-headed self gets into trouble." Crea went into a fit of giggles, everyone noting that she was intentionally changing her voice to sound deeper, "It's an experimental Ballistic Spear, capable of blowing a Hoplite to bits. At least… that's what Ayame told me. Anyway, try not to blow your arms off or anything."

Luke glared at the piece of paper, "I'm saving one to shove right up his…"

"P.S.," Crea interrupted, eyes focused on an end note, "I'll be sure to look after your twenty sex-slaves… I mean wives. Have a good trip, Ajax." Prea and Crea busted into a fit of laughter, everyone looking to a shocked Luke.

Natalia turned to Luke, face red with indignation, "Luke you pervert!"

Guy simply stared, "Well, now we know what you've been doing for so long."

Jade chuckled and slowly clapped his hands, "Who would've thought."

Anise gave Luke a disgusted look, "That's just horrible Luke."

Needless to say, our favorite red-head was looking at each of his friends, jaw almost to the ground, "Oh come on." He did another sweep, "YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT GUY!" Luke looked at Tear for at least some support, but she was avoiding his eyes, cheeks pink and a fierce vibe emanating off of her.

"HAHAHA," Hynes slapped Luke on the back, "Let it go boyo, Ajax got you good he did." Hynes laughed more, shakily taking one of the spears from Luke's hand, "Ah, I'll take this one boyo, give Black Hawk here the other and let's get to work."

The giant Black Hawk took the other spear and turned to the still idol Sword Dancer, its gaze upon them with curiosity and impatience, "It's awaiting our move; we better do something soon."

Luke sighed and nodded, "Right," He turned to Guy and Tear, "can you guys help too? We'll need someone fast and a good healer if we're going to last."

Guy nodded, "You don't even need to ask. How about you Tear?" She simply nodded and stepped forward, "Alright, then I suppose the others make a run for it while we fight, right?"

Black Hawk nodded, "When they're far enough, we use these," He raised the explosive spear, "to at least create a smokescreen, covering our escape."

"Aye," Hynes nodded towards the ashes of the burned houses, "we use the leftovers from the fires to make the cover thicker and last longer."

**xxx**

From atop the Bell Tower, Thanatos watched the humans split into two teams. The larger of the two rushed out of the town, while the smaller stepped towards the awaiting Sword Dancers, "These humans are brave ones my liege, but none can hold a candle to your power." His eyes thinned as he caught sight of Tear, a strange aura enveloping her, "No," He growled, "IMPOSSIBLE!" His eyes grew wide as he leaned backwards, ready to fall from the tower. He remained still as wind rushed past his head, his form plummeting to the awaiting ground. He tucked his chin to his chest, a throaty cackle gurgling out of his throat, "HAHAHA, the awakening, it has…" He paused, snapping his head up as he neared the ground, eyes wide and psychotic, "BEGUUUUUN!" With that, his form fell into the ground, passing through as if it were water. Through the brisk night, his gurgling laughter echoed into the wind.

**xxx**

Luke and Guy ran towards the awaiting giant, its spear ready to skewer them. The six-armed creature lunged forward with the head of the spear, the two quick swordsmen jumping over it. With a sweep of its other hand, the Sword Dancer knocked them away, both recovering before hitting the ground. The creature stood tall and cackled deeply, its eyes snapping back to Tear when hearing her smooth voice waft through the air. It let out an inhuman roar and drew out the large claymore, its lower arms reeling back to swing at the hymnist. 

"Tear, get down!" Luke suddenly disappeared just as the claymore was swung. Tear felt herself being tackled to the ground, the cold steel of the giant's weapon passing over her head. She immediately recovered, feeling a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Luke." She stood up and faced the idol Sword Dancer, its gaze taunting them, "Any ideas?"

"Just one," Luke looked towards her, "can you still sing the second hymn?"

Tear nodded, "I can't guarantee my control of the fonons here, but I still know the important stuff." She took a deep breath and focused, the lyrics flowing from her lips like silk. Luke juked away from her and nodded to Guy, the Key of Lorelei in hand. Luke sprang into the air just as the bubble of protection formed; increasing his E.S.S. pack's output.

'Like I thought.' Luke slashed at the Sword Dancer's torso, leaving a small scratch. Hearing Guy announce Moonlight Demon, Luke waited until he felt hands at his feet, "Now Guy!" The blond swordsman flung him into the air, leaving him to look down at the blood-lusting eyes of the creature. Luke brought the Key down at the Sword Dancer's head, only to be smacked away by its top hand. A bubble of light protected him from initial harm, but it did not prevent him from flying off, "Agh," He tried to recover, but he was moving too fast.

"Luke," Guy watched his friend slam into, and through, a ruined house, flinching at how much it must've hurt. Slowly, he looked up at the towering Sword Dancer, realizing that he was now alone, "Uh, Hynes," He backed up as the giant readied its spear and katana, "Black Hawk?" He rolled to the side, seeing a glyph form under the Sword Dancer just as he dodged the first strike. He swiftly sprang away, dodging the head of the spear by a hair. He looked up at the spears of light floating above the Sword Dancer, "Hurry and fall dang it!"

The Sword Dancer faltered and looked up, seeing the Holy Lance descend upon it. The ungodly creature let out a pained howl, the lances impaling its torso viciously. While the giant writhed in pain, Tear sprinted to where Luke landed, arriving just as he climbed out of the rubble.

"Gah, that really hurt." Luke held his side, flinching when Tear touched the same spot.

Tear focused and quickly used First Aid, but she was sure more internal damage was troubling him, "We have to hurry. At this rate, we'll lose." She turned back to the Sword Dancer, seeing it using all six arms to remove the Holy Lances, a murderous glint in its eyes. Luke nodded and stood up, wiping off the slim trail of blood flowing from his lip.

Suddenly, the night was lightened by two flares, each one nearby, "Alright," Luke turned to Tear, "start pulling back, Guy and I will be right behind you." Both of them started towards the escape route, passing the giant along the way. Guy soon joined them, easily weaving around the Sword Dancer with his speed. The towering mass of murder turned towards them, roaring at their attempt to escape. However, the oar was muffled out by two, powerful explosions. Luke, Tear, and Guy rolled forward, pushed by the force of the blast. They looked back, seeing the massive cloud of dust and ash that shrouded the vision of their attacker, "Ajax wasn't joking." Luke gawked, the intense heat of the renewed fired licking his skin.

"Keep moving." All three jumped when the calm, deep voice of Black Hawk broke their thoughts. His eyes were focused towards the horizon, silently repeating their need to get out of danger.

Guy nodded to Luke and Tear and started forward, but he noticed that something was off. His eyes dropped to the ground, seeing it crimson, "What the heck?"

Luke looked down, "What is it?" His eyes immediately widened, seeing the trail lead to Tear, "TEAR, MOVE!" Luke tried to get to her, but a large hand slapped him aside, sending him flying. 

Tear turned, seeing the cross-shaped spikes approaching, hungrily trying to reach her. She grunted when cold metal shoved her aside, a shield impacting her shoulder roughly. She hit the ground and slid, eyes focused on her now skewered rescuer. 

"Y-You alright there lass?" Hynes coughed, glaring through the still lingering ash. His once golden Helix armor was now painted with his own blood, at least six spikes impaling his torso, the ends sticking out of grotesque places. He dropped his golden shield, the shield now deformed from deflecting what few spikes it could.

Luke, though farther away, could easily see the skewered form of the giant man, "No, no HYNES!" Luke got up and ran towards him. In seconds, he was gripping a spike and trying to yank it free. However, the large hand of his friend shoved him towards Tear and the others roughly.

"Quit your fidgetin' laddy," Hynes weakly coughed and gripped one of the spikes, "you have to get your little lass and your friend out of here." Blood squirted from his lips when he finally yanked it free, already starting on the rest, "Black Hawk,"

The dark-skinned warrior nodded, "I understand," He turned to a stunned Guy and Tear, "we must go, leave rest to Hynes." 

Guy hesitated, worried about his newest acquaintance and his best friend. He eventually turned and followed Black Hawk. Tear, on the other hand, observed Luke. His red-hair was shielding his eyes from view, but she could feel the sorrow creeping through him.

Luke finally looked up at Hynes, the light in his eyes shocking Tear, "Give it Hell Hynes." Luke turned and looked at Tear, "We need to move, come on." His voice was soft, slightly cracking near the end. He was holding it in, Tear could see that. She turned to Hynes and started to cast Healing Circle, but the blood-covered warrior stopped her with a hearty laugh.

"Ah lass, you have a good heart on yah." He took his helmet off and looked to her, "don't waste energy on a dog like me." He closed his eyes and turned to the glaring Sword Dancer, "Take care of that lad Angel, guys like him lose their way without a light to guide them." 

Tear nodded, "I will." She turned and followed the others, the slow thuds of the Sword Dancer's approaching steps matching her own heartbeat. Tear immediately went into a sprint with the others upon hearing the roar of the angered giant. Each one of them wished the kind Hynes luck, though they knew it was his end.

"Feh," Hynes raised his middle-finger to the Sword Dancer, "if old Hynes is going to die," His eyes began glowing an intense crimson, "I'll be takin' you scoom-bag with me!" He surged forward, light enveloping his body. As he charged, the light began molding into a shape. When he was half-way there, the light took the form of a rhino, Hynes's ready fist controlling the long horn. He reeled back, the horn digging into the ground and ripping up chunks of earth, "IMPALING SURGE!" Hynes jumped and drove his fist into the giant's mid-section, the horn tearing through the creature like nothing.

The Sword Dancer howled with pain and fell forward, its body turning to dust. With a mighty crash, the giant hit the ground, it body almost completely reverted to dust. Below it, Hynes gagged on his own fluids, staring up into the stars of the fading night, "F-Feh," He felt his body grow cold, "Ah Fiona, I remember when you and me watched the stars the night I left." His eyes slid closed, "Finally my dear daughter, I'm coming back home to you and your mother."

**xxx**

"I hope they're alright." Natalia looked back when she heard another loud crash. Her concern slowly faded when she saw four figures running towards them. 

Anise jumped up and down, screaming to their approaching friends, "Alright, we won!" She stopped jumping when she noticed one person was absent, "Wasn't there five of them though?" 

"I hope Master and Tear are alright." Jade looked to his bag to see Mieu's head pop out.

"I thought you were with Tear." Prea looked to the blue creature.

Mieu smiled up at her, "I switched bags when nobody was looking."

"You've become quite good at sneaking around Mieu." Jade pushed his glasses up, watching the approaching people. The tallest was obviously Black Hawk, and the giant would never allow his charge to be harmed. Along with that, said charge would never leave his best friend and his lover behind, 'That leaves Hynes,' Jade deduced, 'pity, he was a good fighter.' 

Anise perked up when they came into view, "Look, Luke, Tear, Guy, and Black Hawk, they're alright!"

"What about Hynes?" Crea asked, a few other Helix soldiers echoing the question. Before long, Luke's group had caught up to them. Tear and Guy stopped to greet everyone, Black Hawk remaining silent as usual. However, after a few seconds of silence, everyone looked to Luke, seeing him walking to the front of the entire formation.

"Second Lieutenant?" A concerned soldier carefully called.

Luke looked back at everyone, eyes hidden from view, "Hynes… is dead." Gasps were heard in response to his words, "He was a good soldier, a man who wanted to give his all to free this country." He looked down, turning back around, "We push forward, do not let his sacrifice go to waste." 

"FOR HYNES!" A soldier yelled, the Helix warriors barking in unison.

"FOR THE REST OF OUR DEAD!" Another unified bark.

"FOR OUR FREEDOM!" A third bark, even more spirited than the last. At its end, the march resumed. Tear and the others walked beside Luke, each watching him closely. 

Luke, sensing their piercing gaze, took a deep breath, "We're heading to Philadelphia; Ajax is stationed there with the 13th Legion."

Guy took out the map, "Says here we'll need to go through a checkpoint. Foresee any trouble?" He looked at the road ahead. It didn't look dangerous, and the DUN soldiers turned back the other way because of the Sword Dancer. Upon remembering the giant, Guy's mind snapped to the being who summoned it, 'Thanatos, just what is he?'

Prea and Crea shrugged from atop Black Hawk's shoulders, "I don't foresee anything out of the ordinary." Crea grinned slyly, "I'd use the time to prepare for meeting Captain Ajax; he's a bit much to take in on the first meeting."

Luke groaned, "You're telling me, he almost blew my tent sky-high. He said he was 'trying out a new hair-spray'." Luke glared at the ground, "Hairspray my rear end."

_Shhhh_

Luke jumped a foot in the air, both hands holding his butt, "I WASN'T BEING LITERAL!" He glared back at a giggling Prea, a can of hairspray in her hand.

Everyone had laugh at the bubbly girl's antics, Prea shrugging innocently, "I couldn't resist Luke; you're just so cute when you're angry."

Tear rolled her eyes, but they popped wide open when she was glomped by the twins, "W-What are you two doing?"

Prea and Crea giggled, "Tear's cute when she's startled, just like Luke." They looked at her with stars in their eyes, "They're so perfect together, I can't wait to see their cute little kids!"

Mieu's ears perked up upon hearing this, "That reminds me Master," He looked to a stuttering Luke, "where _do_ babies come from?" Complete and utter… silence. 

"Awkward," One of the soldiers behind them sang.

Jade and Guy exchanged glances with Natalia, "This is going to be a long trip." Guy groaned, looking at Anise giggling along with the twins. Tear and Luke avoided eye contact, but they were obviously focused on the one next to them, faces equally colored.

**HAHAHA, man, I'm going to love you guys, never a dull freakin' moment with you nut cases.**

Tear's eye twitched upon hearing the voice of Cipher, 'I keep forgetting about him.'

**Heh, one of these days, I'll see how long it takes before I make you pop a blood vessel, gotta do somethin' to keep me occupied.**

Anise looked up, "You know, it was a bit freaky at first, but I'm starting to like this Cipher guy."

**I do what I can little lady**

"Don't encourage him Anise." Tear held in a scoff, managing to stay relatively expressionless. However, Luke knew all too well that she was annoyed, so he ever so slightly stepped farther away from her.

Anise, on the other hand, giggled, "He sounds handsome too." 

**Oh stop, you're embarrassing me.**

Tear rolled her eyes, "Please, you're not even human."

**Don't make me tell them about your latest dream little missy, I'm sure I could slap a XXX rating on that thing.**

Tear's mouth dropped open, but Natalia gawked, "Oh my, I had no idea things were that far along with Tear and Luke's relationship."

Prea and Crea glared at Luke, "Don't get any inappropriate ideas." They said in unison.

"ME!?" Luke sighed and slouched forward, "Oh forget it, I'll only dig the hole deeper if I say anything."

'Wait until I go to sleep Cipher, I'll murder you!' Tear's eye twitched again.

'**Heh,' Cipher chuckled in her head, 'you're pretty violent for someone as quiet at yourself. I wish Luke luck during a certain time of the month.'**

**xxx**

At the wreckage of the King's Bane, two figures approached the shattered remains of the once proud airship. Traces of smoke still shrouded the terrain, but both people knew what had happened here, "This is horrible." A female voice breathed, seeing the bodied mixed in with the twisted metal.

"Man, your old man did a freakin' number on this thing." A male voice commented. His eyes scanned the surroundings, catching glints of gold, "Naiya," His eyes closed when he heard a gasp come from said woman.

"Jake, it's Cain!" Naiya knelt beside a corpse and covered her mouth, "If he's here, then my…" Her eyes widened. Jake watched from further back as she dug through the rubble. Naiya gasped again when she uncovered the shattered remains of Sai, his skin darkened by the once burning fires around him, "Please God no," She turned to another pile of rubble and started moving the twisted strips of steel.

Jake sighed, "Naiya," Her frantic hazel eyes snapped to him. Jake silently nodded to his left, directing her to a hill that slightly rose above the otherwise flat ground. He felt Naiya shoot past him, his fist tightening when he heard her choke on her own mixture of a sob, a scream, and a gasp. He turned and walked over to her, hearing the beginnings of her pained whimpering. 

"Why," She embraced the cold body of her father, "why God?" She hugged him tight, sobbing into the shattered golden breastplate. She finally let herself cry when Jake embraced her, his head resting on her shaking shoulders. She moved her head so it rested just under the corpse's chin, feeling the prickling of his beard on her skin, "Poppa," She sobbed again, trying to hold in the scream she so eagerly wanted to let out.

Jake simply held her, reminding her that she was not alone at the moment, "I'm sorry Naiya, I'm so sorry." He opened his blue eyes and looked at the dead body of General Steinberg, "Naiya, look at his face." She didn't respond, "It's alright, just look."

The still sobbing blonde looked at her father's face, just as Jake told her. She examined the peaceful expression he was wearing, the pale skin giving him a look of silent serenity. A small smile graced her once mournful lips.

"What did he always tell you about death Naiya?"

"When a warrior can die with peace on his face, it means he leaves no regrets or takes any doubts with them." She sniffed and wiped her tears, still cradling her father's body tenderly. She kissed his forehead and placed him back down, "Rest well Poppa, I'll take care of the rest, just like you asked." She stood up and stepped back, allowing Jake to go to work.

The silent warrior took off the cloth hanging from his belt, also unbuckling the cape that flapped in the dry wind. He ceremonially wrapped the General's body in the cloth, lowly muttering a prayer for him. When he was done, he hoisted the corpse onto his shoulder, "Come on, we can soak him in some herbs when we get to the next town." He placed one arm around Naiya, holding the General on his shoulder with the other.

On top of the rocks, out of the view of the traveling pair, the man in the black suit watched. He tipped his hat in respect, slowly sinking into the rocks and disappearing, "Rest well, oh Lion of the North."

**A/N: Dang, that was a bit sadder than I expected. Anyway, it seems we add two new faces to the plot after yet another leaves the stage for good. It was hard killing Hynes, such a good guy that one. Anyway, thanks again for the kind words and please continue to read and review! **


	7. Heart Stopping

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I didn't want to post anything until life settled down a bit for me

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I didn't want to post anything until life settled down a bit for me. Still planning out a trailer for this thing, but I do plan on making it my best. Anyway, we finally get to meet the infamous Ajax this chapter, and boy are our heroes in for some… humorous times. To give you a clue, Jade is one of my favorite characters, dude is freaking hilarious.**

**CH.7: Heart Stopping**

"So Ajax is somewhere in here?" Guy looked through the entrance to Philadelphia, seeing a lively city flooded with people in gold armor. He didn't need someone to tell him that there were soldiers stationed here, for he couldn't look from his left to his right without seeing Helixian warriors. He looked back at Luke, "So do we split up?"

Luke scratched the back of his head and sighed, "That'd probably be a good idea, Ajax doesn't stay in one place too long." He quickly examined the others behind him, addressing the surviving soldiers from Pittsburgh, "Go to the headquarters and report the events of Pittsburgh, I want Prea and Crea to search the outskirts of town and inform any guards that we're looking for Ajax."

Prea and Crea exchanged nods and sped off, leaping onto rooftops and running atop walls. Everyone watched them go, dumbfounded by just how hyper the twins actually were.

Jade adjusted his glasses and started into town, "I suppose the rest of us will split up." He looked back to Anise, "Come along, little girls shouldn't walk around towns alone you know." He watched the short teen stomp up to him with a glare, huffing as she passed. Her nose was pointed to the air as Jade walked after her, lightly chuckling to himself.

Natalia shook her head and sighed, "Some things never change." She walked over to Tear, "I say we go check out the western part of the city, everyone has to go to the market eventually." She didn't wait for answer, taking Tear by the arm and dragging her to the markets.

Luke and Guy couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Tear's face, a mixture of surprise and horror passing through her features, "Even Tear's experienced the horrors of shopping with Natalia." Guy chuckled and looked at Luke, seeing his friend giving him a sly look, "What's with you?"

His smirk grew into a full grin, staring at Guy with knowing eyes, "Getting closer to Natalia are we?" He laughed when Guy's eyes grew wide, "Sheesh Guy, talk about a smooth criminal." He continued to laugh, heading towards the east part of the city, "We'll check out the barracks, maybe someone can tell us where Ajax is."

Guy finally recovered, yelling after the still laughing bearer of the Key of Lorelei. As everyone split up, the towering Black Hawk watched them leave, a small smile on his stony face. He looked towards the west, the mountains meeting the blue sky above him. He closed his eyes and whispered into the wind, enjoying the moment of peace. After a few seconds, he started into the city, his mind on lands beyond the mountains.

**xxx**

"Natalia?" Tear carefully called for the fourth time, noticing Natalia's wandering eyes. She sighed and continued to filter through the crowd, trying to find the Captain Luke described rather vaguely, 'I suppose anybody could have trouble describing people.' She smiled slightly when she recalled him thinking of some way to describe Ajax. All he managed was a toned, average height male with striking hazel eyes and a dark complexion.

Natalia, on the other hand, was stricken by all the new things surrounding her. Clothes bearing patterns she's never seen before, interesting fruits with bright colors and weird shapes, bows that proclaimed their craftsman's talent, jewelry that merchants claimed held great protective power. It was all overwhelming for her curiosity. Her more responsible side had trouble keeping her childish side from simply shirking her current tasks and basking in the culture that radiated around her, "Oh," She yelped when she suddenly bumped into someone, "I am so sorry."

A woman with bright, purple eyes simply smiled kindly, "It's alright, I wasn't paying much attention myself." She bowed respectfully, allowing a clear view of her night-black hair with vivid blue streaks. She quickly turned to a merchant and took her bag of goods, thanking him, "My name is Ayame, who might you be?" She looked at Natalia's clothes and her eyes lit up, "I've never seen styles like that before; it almost looks French."

Natalia smiled, "I'm actually not from around here," She laughed nervously, "these markets are just so… interesting." She looked to Ayame seeing her nod in understanding. Natalia quickly examined her dress, noticing that, though it was in Helixian colors, it was put together differently. She was wearing a black kimono, leather leggings protecting her exposed legs. Gold sheets of metal adorned her shoulders and sides, thin sheets protecting her thighs, "Are you a soldier?"

Ayame quickly nodded, "Yes, Captain of the 11th Legion actually."

Natalia was about to respond when a sudden presence surprised her, "Ah," She whirled around to see Tear looking back at her, "Tear, don't sneak up on people like that!"

Tear gave Natalia a strange look, "Sorry, I guess I'm light-footed by nature." She looked over Natalia's shoulder and at Ayame, "Hello, my name's Tear, sorry for disturbing you." She only got silence in return, the woman examining Tear with a glint of admiration.

"I'm impressed," She grinned, "I usually hear people approach far before I did with you, you must be a skilled fighter." A sudden beep made her jump, her hand shooting to a small device on her hip, "Oh, my friend is waiting for me," She looked to Tear and Natalia and bowed, "it was nice meeting you two; I do hope we meet again." She waved and ran off, skillfully weaving between the crowd with her bags in her arms.

Tear watched her go, observing her movements carefully. As she suspected, Ayame moved much like she did, perfect for an assassin of any kind. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw Ayame latch onto the arm of an ebony skinned soldier. He was well built and just a head taller than she was. His eyes, though she only got a glimpse, were sharp and striking, colored as golden as the armor that adorned his chest, "Natalia,"

"I know, I saw him too." Natalia looked at Tear, both women tailing the pair and trying to catch up.

Further ahead, Ayame leaned her head on the man's shoulder, eyes half-lidded, "We're being followed Ajax."

Ajax smirked, his face mellow and steady, "Then let's do the usual." He continued to walk through the crowd, Ayame hugging his arm firmly, 'And I thought today was going to be boring.'

**xxx**

Anise felt her eye twitch, hearing the same annoying comment for the umpteenth time. It seems she fell right into Jade's scheme of amusing himself as another passing female commented on how 'cute the passing traveler's daughter is'. Needless to say, being viewed as a nine-year old didn't sit well with the teenage Oracle Knight. She glared at the smirking Jade, not believing his façade of ignorance, "You are a horrible, horrible man."

"Careful Anise," Jade adjusted his glasses, "you're true colors are showing." He didn't flinch when her foot stomped on his, the heel twisting into his toes.

Anise gritted her teeth and glared up at him, "I'm not trying to impress anyone anymore Colonel." She said his rank with emphasis, silently pledging to make him suffer. The mood was interrupted, however, when a man suddenly flew out of the door to Anise's right. She yelped and leaped back, avoiding a rather hazardous situation. She looked into the building and placed her hands on her hips, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd give out after one strike." A teen stepped out of the building, smiling in apology. His grey eyes showed confusion when he saw the horrified, unbelieving expression on Anise's face, "Is… something wrong; you're not hurt are you?"

Anise pointed a shaky finger at the teen, eyes wide, "S-Sync!?"

"Yeah," Sync tilted his head in confusion, "do I know you?"

**xxx**

Luke and Guy continued to walk towards the barracks, greeting the soldiers that acknowledged Luke. However, as they passed a pub, Luke suddenly froze in his tracks, "OH SHI- I FORGOT TO TELL THEM!"

Guy watched Luke bang his head against the side of the pub, watching him with a mixture of confusion and amusement, "What's up Luke, did you forget to tell us something?"

"If you're done bashing your skull in," Guy looked in utter surprise at the owner of the amused voice, "would you mind telling me what all the noise is about?"

"L-Leggretta!?" Guy stared in surprise at the blonde woman, an apron placed over her simple uniform.

Luke sighed heavily and banged his head one more time, "Guy, I have to tell you something that might shock you."

Before Luke could continue, Legretta's attention turned to a couple rounding the corner, "Ah, if it isn't Captain Ajax and Captain Ayame," She greeted them both with a small smile, "you guys going to stop in?"

Ajax nodded, "Yup, but we're being tailed so there might be a bit of commotion." He looked from Legretta to Luke calmly, "Oh, hey kid." He started in, but then he noticed Guy staring dumbly at Legretta, "Let me guess, you found your friends, led them here, but forgot to tell them about our friends here." He pointed to Legretta, ignoring the woman's confused glances.

Legretta's eyes sharpened, her head snapping over to glare at Luke, "Am I missing something, what are the two of you talking about?" She waited for an answer, only seeing Luke's nervous sweating and endless stuttering, and Ajax's calm refusal to give up any information, "Fine," She shot one last glare at Luke, "but I'll find out soon Luke, make no mistake." She entered the pub once more and yelled out something. Her voice was muffled in the bustling crowd in the pub, her form disappearing as it started for the kitchen.

"Well," Ajax looked at Luke and Guy, "that was educational."

Ayame lightly hit him and gave Ajax a scolding look, "Be nice Ajax, you'll give Luke's friend a bad impression."

"Since when have I cared about that?" Ajax ignored the next slap to the shoulder and led Ayame inside, sensing two more people approaching. Just as they ducked inside, Tear and Natalia rounded the corner, eyes searching for their target. When both women saw Luke and Guy, they walked over to them.

Tear closely examined Luke's rigid posture, remaining silent, 'He forgot something, I know it.' She fought a tiny smile, and Cipher's prodding, when Luke made eye contact with her.

"Luke, Guy, did you two see Ajax pass by here?" Natalia continued to look around, swearing she saw the sly soldiers go in this direction. When she noticed that she wasn't getting an answer, she looked between Guy and Luke with suspicion, "What are you two up to?"

Guy really didn't know how to respond to Natalia at the moment, 'If Legretta is here, then does that mean… oh crap.' Guy deduced the very thing Luke feared and started running scenarios through his head. The rather sharp swordsman really didn't like how any of his thoughts were going, so he did the only thing his mind would allow him to, "Nope,"

Natalia immediately caught it, her suspicion increasing when she saw Guy flinch ever so slightly. The princess had spent most of the time after Luke's disappearance keeping in touch with Guy and Tear, managing to see the swordsman on her trips to Grand Chokmah. With the time spent on their travels and her personal time with Guy, she managed to completely tell when he was lying, "Guy, why are you lying to me right now?"

This got Tear's attention, focusing her own gaze on Luke, "There's something going on, what is it?" Slowly, her eyes turned to the pub, figuring whatever it was had something to do with the loud bar. She turned and started for the pub, but Luke was in front of her in a flash, hands securely gripping her shoulders and holding her back.

Luke nervously stared down at Tear, recognizing the look she was giving him. If he didn't start talking, she's start hurting somebody named Luke, "Listen Tear, there's something I forgot to tell you guys before we got here." He stopped to pick his words as carefully as he could. However, his mind stopped when his arm was discretely pinched by Tear, earning a yelp, "The God Generals exist in this world too!" He rubbed his arm when Tear let go, shock evident in her eyes.

Tear immediately started for the door again, but she ran into a strong chest right when she stepped through the door, "I'm sorry," She froze when she looked up at the person steadying her, all color draining from her face.

"Wow," A strong chuckle rang out from the person's mouth, "what's the hurry." The voice was smooth and masculine, the familiar combination paralyzing Tear as the man focused his attention on Luke, "Luke, you aren't giving this young lady grief are you?"

Tear couldn't help but stutter, slowly backing away until she felt Luke against her back. Finally, her lips worked well enough to speak, "V-Van,"

Across town, Anise was having a similar reaction to the bombardment of surprises. She watched, eyes wide and mouth agape as another Sync stepped out of the dojo, gentle eyes softly scolding his twin, "Brother," The second Sync started, "I told you you'd hurt somebody if you put too much strength into it."

"Ion," Sync put his twin in a head-lock, "how many times do I have to tell you not to boss your older brother around?" He started rubbing his knuckles into Ion's skull, grinning at the protests streaming from his mouth.

Anise slowly looked up to Jade, seeing him push his glasses up frequently. This was a sure sign that Jade the Necromancer was taken by surprise, a rare event indeed. Though Anise would've loved rubbing this fact in, she was too shocked to say anything. She was snapped from her stupor when the twins focused their attention on the strange little girl and the red-eyed soldier.

Sync, still gripping Ion under his toned arm, leaned towards Anise, "So how do you know who I am? I don't remember seeing either of you around here before."

"Maybe they're from across the Atlantic, their clothes look like a mix of French and German to me." Ion immediately yelped when Sync tightened his hold, "Brother, let go, you're hurting me."

Sync rolled his eyes and released Ion, "How can you expect people to respect us when you act so soft outside the ring?"

Anise finally found her tongue and blurted, "How are you two here!?" She would've gone into a fit of rants, but Jade's hand slapped over her mouth to stop her. She was hoisted off the ground and turned around, her kicking and yelling causing the twins to stare in shock, "Colonel," Anise looked to Jade, "what are you doing?"

Jade calmly sighed, "Honestly Anise, you should learn how to handle surprises more smoothly." His eyes slightly turned to Ion and Sync, "We'll save our questions for Luke," Jade froze, 'I'm never going to get used to saying that.' He recovered and finished his plan, "until then, we should see if they can help us find Ajax."

Anise stared at Sync and Ion silently, an odd feeling in her stomach making itself painfully known. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat, Anise nodded quickly, "Fine, but I'm going to give Luke a piece of my mind when we see him." She turned and stomped up to Sync first, "Listen, we're not from around here and…"

Jade watched as Anise worked her charm, her personality flipping to the 'Cute as a Button Little Girl'. He smirked as she made herself act as innocent as possible, 'I must admit, she just gets better and better at what she does.' He nearly laughed when he noticed the blush on Sync's face and the knowing glint in Ion's eyes.

"So who might you be?" Ion suddenly addressed Jade, leaving Sync and Anise alone.

Jade, ignoring how awkward the situation was, looked down at Ion, "I am Jade, a companion of Anise. There are others in our group, but we're currently searching for Captain Ajax of the 13th Legion."

Ion nodded, "Yeah, Anise told us everything." He pointed behind him, "Captain Ajax and other members of the 13th usually hang out in the pub." He silently held up five fingers and counted down. Jade didn't know what he was doing until he saw a large dust cloud round the street, "Two," Ion smiled brightly, "One." He swerved around just in time to catch a pink blur, both teens falling to the ground with a thud.

Jade put his hands in his pockets and watched, 'Well… I won't be able to say this will get boring.'

"Ion," A pink-haired girl giggled, "I'm so happy to see you." She smiled sweetly and helped him back up, "Are you two done training already?" Her bright eyes shifted to the hole in the dojo wall, "Wow, Sync is so strong!"

Jade started counting down himself, slowly taking out ear-plugs he packed away for a rainy-day, 'Or a choice encounter with Anise.' He slowly put them in, bearing down when his countdown reached zero.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Anise screamed, losing it upon seeing the pink-headed girl hugging Ion's arm, "GLOOMIETTA'S HERE TOO!?"

True enough, Arietta stood there, blinking innocently at Anise's outburst. Finally noticing Anise's nickname, Arietta responded with insult, "Who are you calling gloomy?" Both girls scowled at each other, lightning flickering between their eyes. Jade simply watched as Sync and Ion tried to calm them down, nervously defusing the situation as best they could.

"Well," Jade stepped forward after both girls turned their noses up and faced away from the other, "now that we've gotten formalities out of the way, are you guys willing to help us find Ajax?" He looked to Ion, "I think you said something about the local pub?"

At this, Arietta's face lit up, "You mean the 'Salty Brine'?" She looked up to Jade with a cheery expression, "My Mom and Dad own that place; I'll lead you there." She took Ion's hand and started off without another word, the meek boy laughing slightly at his friend. Growling lowly, Anise followed, dragging Sync by his collar.

"Oh my," Jade allowed a sly smile, "it seems I'll have to deal with even more teen angst and love on this trip." His glasses flashed in the sunlight, "What fun."

Back at the Salty Brine, things were cooling down… slightly. Tear was still stunned by seeing a man that looked exactly like her deceased brother. However, seeing the lack of hostility, conflict, and insanity in his eyes helped calm her down. After speaking with Van for awhile, they managed to learn quite a bit about the 'God Generals'. They weren't the same people who died in their world, but their alternate versions. Vandesdelca and Legretta were married, knowing each other since their time in the DUN Imperial Knights a few years back. Arietta, sadly, was an orphan Van and Legretta adopted after her parents were killed in the war against the Francian Empire that only ended three years ago. Sync and, much to their surprise, Ion were twin brothers who were orphaned and were adopted by a well known martial-arts master.

Guy carefully glanced at Natalia, seeing sitting quietly in the seat next to him, "Uh, Natalia, are you alright?" He chose his words carefully, recalling what Van said about the largest member of the God-Generals. Largo, the Black Lion, is a mercenary in the western towns. Rumors say he's working on dismantling the DUN land-cruisers scheduled to attack Philadelphia and Richmond, the two strongest cities on Helixian soil. The chance of meeting her father again was obviously weighing on her mind heavily.

Natalia took a deep breath and focused her gaze on the cold glass of water in her hands, "I'm fine Guy. It's just that I already accepted his death… I'm only wandering how it will be if I run into him again. Will another version of me be present? Will I see my mother? Will I see who could've been my siblings? It's all just overwhelming right now."

Tear looked at her friend, slightly understanding where she was coming from. Though the shock still lingered, she managed to recover rather well in the presence of this unexpected development. She simply passed it off as her military training and listened to Van carefully, "Don't worry Natalia; I'm sure you will handle whatever happens just fine."

"Tear's right," Guy smiled at her gently, "and if you do need support, your friends are here." The smooth talker soon froze completely when Natalia hugged him slightly.

"Thank you Guy and Tear," Natalia gasped, realizing what she was doing, "I-I'm sorry." She immediately let go of Guy, watching as he relaxed and took a deep breath. She had forgotten about his gynophobia. It was true that it definitely was better, but Guy still had a long way to go before he'd be cured of his fear.

Tear smiled at the scene, finding it more amusing than anything. Her eyes slowly shifted to Luke and immediately lost the amusement. Luke was staring at all three of them with a slightly sad expression, 'What's wrong?' Tear was about to ask when the chair next to her was pulled out, Ayame and Ajax taking seats. The pub grew noticeably quiet for a few seconds, the potent mixture of soldiers and jolly townsfolk taking time to examine just who Captain Ajax was taking his time to talk to. In seconds, conversations were resumed, arm-wrestling matches restarted, and drinking contests were continued, "You seem popular."

Ajax shrugged, "Most of the people here aren't in my Legion, but there are quite a few." Ajax paused and barked really loud like a dog. In no time, several wolf-like howls were heard, alerting everyone present just who was a member of the 13th Legion, "There you have it."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Men, I swear."

Luke chuckled, "This comes from someone who's dating Ajax, I'm not sure you have room to talk Ayame." He laughed when Ayame stuck her tongue out at him while leaning against Ajax, the calm soldier ignoring the conversation.

"Anyway," Ajax took a long swig of his drink, "what do you want to discuss while we wait for your other friends?"

Natalia cleared her throat at this, "I'd like to formally introduce myself, I am Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldere, Princess of the Kingdom of Kimlasca. It's a pleasure…" Natalia paused when she heard a loud snore come from Ajax. Her eyes twitched as a fierce glare thundered into her eyes, aimed directly for the sleeping Captain.

Luke busted into a fit of laughter, Guy trying not to double-over with the pain of holding his own chuckles in. Tear managed to control herself, but Cipher could clearly hear her mental giggles. Ayame, grinning at his antics, elbowed Ajax.

The ebony soldier opened his eyes, "Oh, sorry, your name was just so freakin' long I got bored listening to it. If all your names are that long, I'll save us time by going down the list myself." Luke and Ayame exchanged glances when they saw the damning glint of mischief in Ajax's hazel eyes. His eyes shot to Tear's chest, "Well, according to Luke, you must be Tear. You have the right bust." Snickers were heard as Tear's eyes shot to glare at Luke, "You just announced to the world who you are," He nodded Natalia's attention to the watching crowd just as they all turned around, pretending they weren't listening. Ajax waited to address Guy. He saw two heads of blonde suddenly spring up and envelope Guy in a twin hug from behind, both women biting onto one ear. Guy screamed his lungs out at Pre and Crea's cat-like pounce, "Well I'll be," Ajax watched Prea and Crea giggle at Guy, "you must be Gailardia."

"Yes, yes," Guy yelped, "please tell them to get off me!"

Ajax shrugged, "Fine," He looked to both twins. Prea and Crea immediately let go of Guy, looking to Ajax expectantly, "Ladies," He started, "I heard Abel is hanging around the Archery Range." The twin's faces lit up and they were out the door in a flash.

"Your evil knows no bounds." Luke shook his head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"GLOOMIETTA, GLOOMIETTA, GLOOMIETTA, GLOOMY GLOOMY GLOOMIETTA!"

"Ladies please,"

"YOU'RE RUDE,"

"Arietta, that's not nice."

"OH YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I DON'T CARRY A BEAR WHEREVER I GO!"

"Uh, what do you call that on your back?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS SYNC!"

Luke and the others looked towards the door in utter surprise, hearing the clear yelling of a certain friend of there's. As expected, Sync and Ion walked, each carrying one of the quarreling girls. Sync held on to Anise and Ion had Arietta, but their position did not deter them from glaring at one another. Sighing, the twins set the girls down, looking to Jade for some type of help. The necromancer shrugged innocently and walked over to the table where Tear and the others were. He took a seat next to Guy and waited, knowing Anise would follow when she grew tired of the fighting.

"Quite the entrance," Ajax commented while watching Arietta and Anise, "you'd think they were best friends from the way they're fighting."

Everyone, save for Jade, stared at Ajax with blank faces, "You're kidding," Guy said.

Jade chuckled lightly, "You know," He looked to Ajax, "I'm starting to like him already." A sudden stop in the yelling caught everyone's attention. They turned to see Anise and Arietta sticking their tongues out at each other, Sync and Ion covering their faces in embarrassment. The girls turned up their noses and parted ways, Anise huffing over to sit down next to Natalia.

"What a child, I swear." Anise puffed her cheeks and placed her head on the table, glaring into space.

Ayame observed the girl's posture, finding it familiar, "You know," She leaned towards Anise, "you act just like my friend Naiya." She turned to Ajax, "Don't you think?"

"You know," Ajax picked up an ice-cube threw it, hitting Anise right between the eyes. As he expected, Anise responded with immediate anger, "You have a great point, nicely done Ayame."

Tear, having had enough of the endless foolishness, decided to be the voice of reason, "I think we have business to attend to." Everyone grew quiet, an air of seriousness passing over the table. Tear was the first to present the first order of business, "First, let's talk about Thanatos."

"Hard-ball right off the bat," Ajax sighed and leaned back in his seat, "That's one subject that still baffles me. We've only encountered him three times ourselves, 'ourselves' being the 13th Legion as a whole, and each experience has been haunting. The most we know is that he's searching for something." He folded his arms and slowly rocked back and forth, eyes closed in concentration.

"And he's a psycho." Luke added.

Natalia nodded at Luke's comment, "Well then what about Luke's mission to free Lilith?"

Ajax opened his eyes once more, "Now there's an easier question. Unfortunately, I don't want to delve in too deep until Jackson, the Legion Captain, returns with more information from the ruins he went to research. What I do know is that we need is a hymnist, the Key of Lilith, and a Light of the Sacred Flame."

"I'm a hymnist." Tear stated.

Ajax nodded, "I know, that's good. We'll need you to learn a single hymn that's rather large. Ayame knows more about it than I do."

Ayame took this as a signal to take over, "The hymn is exactly four verses long, each verse processing its own power. The first has physical enhancement effects, the second has healing effects, the third has communication effects, and the fourth has summoning powers."

Tear took all this in, but one stuck out, "The third one, what exactly does 'communication effects' mean?"

Ayame tapped her chin, "It'll allow you to see and communicate with what can't be seen with human eyes. For example, the spirits of the deceased Ancients, those who built the ruins that hold the Key of Lilith and wrote the hymn."

Jade hummed in curiosity, "Very interesting, it seems this world is very similar to ours in that sense. I will offer my services to help decipher a few things."

"Happily accepted," Ajax nodded.

"Do you guys know where the Key of Lilith is?" Guy asked, hoping it won't be as hard as it was in Auldrant.

Ajax shrugged, "That's why we wait for Jackson, he will have a lot more information, or at least more material for us to decipher."

Natalia sighed in relief, "It seems this adventure won't be quite as strenuous as our last." Her hopes fell upon seeing Ajax, Luke, and Ayame's expressions, "There's more to this, isn't there."

Ajax solemnly nodded, "Unfortunately, DUN's presence restricts our travels, we might not be able to do anything until this war is over." He took another drink and placed the now empty glass on the wood table, "That might be awhile, it _is_ a dead-lock."

"Then we'll help," Everyone looked to Guy, "right Luke?" Now eyes turned to a stunned Luke.

"I can't ask you guys to do that." Luke said quietly, gaze dropping to his folded hands. He flinched when someone flicked him in the forehead. His green eyes followed the white-gloved hand back to Tear, seeing a sympathetic, yet stern, glint in her eyes.

Tear shook her head at his confusion, "No matter how much you change, you always seem to forget the important things."

"Yeah Luke, quit being an idiot for ten-minutes would you?" Anise gave the still stunned red-head a playful glare. She soon smiled at him, "We're your friends, if you're in this, we're in it just as deep."

"Agreed," Natalia gave him a solid smile of encouragement, "we'll stand by you through anything."

Guy flicked an ice-cube at Luke's forehead, hitting his target with envied accuracy, "Remind me to punch you for being stupid." His smirk said all he needed to. He was in this also, their fight with DUN in Pittsburgh sealing his promise to do so.

All eyes turned to Jade. The fonist simply shrugged again, "Everyone already stole the good lines, so I'll just say here, here and go along for the ride."

While everyone rolled their eyes at Jade, Ajax raised his hand high. Ayame covered her ears just in time, Ajax slamming his palm down on the table. The loud sound split the pub's festive air, silence engulfing the room. Silently, everyone, save for a choice few, filed out. Van, Legretta, and Arietta stepped out of the kitchen and pulled up a chair. Sync and Ion were among those remaining, their eyes focused on the calm form of Ajax. The other members of the 13th turned in their seats to look to their Captain, "Alright, since all of you losers are in," Ajax smirked, "here's the mission we were just assigned…"

**xxx**

"Do things ever get easier around here!?" Jake growled as he looked upon the remains of Pittsburgh. He hoisted General Steinberg's corpse back onto his shoulder and started through the rubble, thanking God that the roads were moderately clear, "Watch your step Naiya."

"I know, I'm not a child." The blonde bit back, the flicker of flames in her eyes dying as soon as they started. Her gaze fell to the rubble, "Listen Jake," She saw him stop and look back at her in confusion, "I just want to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry for… you know… being so mean to you."

Jake turned and started walking again, "What is this, a romance fanfic, let's keep it movin' Princess."

Naiya growled, "You jerk, this was a tender moment!" She glared and folded her arms, "And stop calling me 'Princess', it's not funny and it never was." When she noticed him ignoring her, she started forward. However, in mid-step, she tripped over a lump in the earth. With a yelp, Naiya fell to the ground, "What the heck?" She rolled onto her back to see what she tripped over, only to see a Helixian helmet. She then noticed a trail of dry blood that led to a hand sticking out of a pile of rubble. She would've went to clear it, but the smell of death told as much of the tale as she cared to know, 'Why, why can't DUN just let us be free?'

"NAIYA!" Jake's scream alerted the girl to danger, instinctively rolling to avoid the point of a large spear.

Naiya looked up in horror, a towering giant standing over her. Its skull-like head was partially demolished; its flowing robes tattered and burned. Holes were blown clear through its body, leaving only a shadow of what it once was. Looming over the startled blonde, the Sword Dancer roared with mad fury. The human that injured it so was already dead, thus it had to exact its revenge on these two unfortunate souls, "Jake," Naiya croaked as she slowly backed away, "w-what is this thing?"

"I don't know," The white-haired warrior raised his left arm to his mouth, biting down on the white gauze that covered it, "but I'm going to rip to pieces." He set down Naiya's father and ripped the bandages, the gauze coming loose all at once. It revealed a black arm, looking as if dipped in fresh ink. Jake raised his arm and snapped the fingers open, the hand becoming a claw.

Naiya watched as Jake dashed for the Sword Dancer fearlessly, her hand gripping the handle of the short sword strapped to her back. Her golden eyes observed Jake's demonic movements as he scaled the Sword Dancer, easily dodging what remained of its weapons and arms. The claw was raised and brought down right into the Dancer's skull, "This fight is over." Naiya backed away as Jake's muscles tightened, a yell of strain roaring from his throat.

"I don't know how you got here or where you came from, but I'm going to send you to Hell!" Jake yanked one last time, ripping the Sword Dancer's head off and throwing it away. A loud crash was heard as the large head finished off a partially destroyed church, the glowing eyes moving frantically before finally disappearing. The Sword Dancer's body fell to its knees and remained there, stone slowly encasing the corpse. Jake, while the petrified demon was beginning to turn to dust, hopped down and dropped to his knees. He gripped his arm painfully as black liquid started dripping from it.

Silently, Naiya approached him with more bandages, a canteen with a strange marking in her other hand. She soaked the bandages with the water and started wrapping Jake's arm, the silent Legion Captain holding a hiss as the bandages started caging the arm, "That wasn't necessary, we could've killed it using normal means." Naiya finished wrapping his arm and looked into his eyes, hoping not to see any trace of insanity. Much to her relief, she only saw Jake's normal aloof eyes.

Standing once more, Jake picked up General Steinberg's body and started for Philadelphia. He didn't speak a word, but Naiya knew all too well why. The pair continued on without conflict, but the air was much tenser, "He was here."

Naiya looked up at the sudden breech of silence, "Who, who was here?"

"Charles Joseph," His eyes sharpened, "the White Saint himself."

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was longer than planned, but for good reason. I decided to put in the God-Generals and Van and Ion instead of using OCs, it'll be way more fun. Anyway, next chapter will be… interesting. There will definitely a good fight next chapter for my action lovers and a bit of fluff for the romancers out there. I do hope you liked the humor, please read and review!**


End file.
